Sex Games
by Jesusrocks
Summary: What happens when the Cullen kids place a bet that each couple can go a week without sex? Yeah, it's that bad. Nothing smutty but very funny. ON HOLD
1. The bet

My first Twilight fic! Just to let you know:

Bella is a vampire and has been for about 30 years. Also no Renesmee or Jake, this is just about the Cullens.

The family is now in Alaska near the Denali family and they are all pretending to be in High School.

Bella's power is she can 'borrow' others powers. If she is near Edward she can read people's minds, if she is near Alice she can see the future, if she is near Jasper she can do the emotion thing he can.

Enjoy guys!

TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD

"Can you two knock it off?" I heard Alice, in both my head and ears but I decided to ignore her. She could deal. I wrapped my right arm around Edward's neck and massaged his scalp with hand as his tongue explored my mouth. I sighed and groaned at the same time he pushed my body flush against his. Then the image came to us and we tore apart.

"UGH! Alice I'm going to kill you!" Edward yelled as he threw a pillow at his sister but, seeing it before he threw it, she caught it easily, "I will never get that image out of my head now!"

"Alice, what was that for?" I asked as I too tried to forget the horrible image that she sent our way.

"I love you both but after 30 years you should know not to start making out in the living room. Aren't Emmett and Rose enough of an example?" Alice asked as I curled into Edward's lap.

"_It's okay, we'll continue later_," I heard him think and I smiled.

"_I'm counting on it Mr. Cullen,"_ I thought back and squeezed his hand.

"You guys have got to stop. I can barely feel anything else besides love, desire, and lust. Bella, you've got to be feeling that too," Jasper finally exploded and it shocked us all. I nodded but shrugged.

"You're telling me that you still don't feel the same about Alice?" I asked rhetorically. They knew they couldn't keep a lie from me and reluctantly Jasper nodded his head but not before cursing me out in 3 different languages.

"But I'm not acting on every whim," Jasper said but I smiled.

"You've been able to be with Alice since you met her. I couldn't truly be with Edward until I was turned. If we decide to make out then we will," I said simply as Emmett and Rose walked through the door.

"Who's making out?" Emmett asked as he and Rose landed on the couch next to us. Alice just looked at him and he laughed, "Edward and Bella again? It should be no time before they break their bed again. What number is this? Four?" he joked as I kicked him but he caught my foot.

"You and Rose are the worst ones! At least we haven't broken major parts of the house!" I yelled at him but that made him laugh harder.

"Come on guys stop!" Jasper pleaded softly as he massaged his temples and I felt for him. The emotions in the room were causing my head to spin but I was so focused on not pouncing my brother I could see through the haze of emotions.

"Wow. Sex really gets vampires riled up doesn't it?" Rose joked from the armrest. She didn't have Jasper's gift but no one really needed it to see the emotions running through the air. It took a good five minutes before the air was clear enough that Jasper and I could think again.

"That was interesting," Edward whispered to the room to no one in particular. I had to agree, since when were we at each other's throats like…like…like vampires? We had always gotten along, when did this discord happen?

"Maybe we need to lay off the sex for a while," Emmett joked in response to Edward.

"Yeah right, you couldn't last a day without Rose," I told him but he shrugged and smiled at me.

"You think you and Edward could do better?" he asked and I nodded making even Rose laugh.

"Our relationship isn't just physical; it's emotional and mental too!" I shot at him.

"You two can talk in your heads, of course it's more mental than the rest of ours, but I'm with you Bella. I don't think Emmett or Rose could do it even for a day," Alice joked.

"Fine! Let's make it official! No sex for a day! We're going to prove you guys wrong!" Emmett finally said and if he were human I was sure he would have been red in the face.

"Let's make it more interesting. Let's make it a week," Rose said and the 5 of us glared at her, "And to make it even more interesting, we can't tell Carlisle or Esme."

"Alright but what does the winning couple get?" I asked, intrigued now.

"Bragging rights, of course, and each couple has to do whatever the winning couple tells them to…within reason," Alice said within a few seconds.

"So if Edward and I win we could have you give up shopping for a month?" I asked, teasing my sister as a look of horror shot across her face.

"I don't see why not. Is everyone game?" Rose asked as Alice regained her composure. We all agreed and shook hands.

"So when does it start?" I asked as we all sat back.

"It's 11:40 right now? How about at midnight because tomorrow is Sunday; we'll go Sunday to Sunday," Jasper said and we all nodded and settled down for a long evening.

"_Well this effectively put a damper on our plans for tonight,"_ I thought bitterly to Edward who chuckled.

"_At least Carlisle is working the evening/night shift and Esme is visiting Carmen. We won't have to explain anything for tonight,"_ he though back as he stroked my hair, _"Have I told you how much I love you?"_

"_Not in the last five minutes,"_ I told him and he kissed the top of my head, settling in for a long night himself.

A week without Edward? What had I gotten myself into?

TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD

Tell me what you thought! I should have another chapter up soon, this was just an idea I got at work and decided to finally write.

Review Please!


	2. Seductive Sunday

Wow, I was just fooling around and I actually got responses! I want to thank Juli, MickeyandMinnie, anichick23, walkinginshadows, Shinobi Shinigami, Never Goodbye19, lildarkcookie, Midnight-blackOpal, harrypottertwilight, LLCool T, vampygirl19, DesperationLooms, I'myoursweetestgoodbye, XTXWXIXLXIXGXHXTX, and littlejuliz! If I forgot anyone or misspelled anyone's name I'm sorry.

I don't own this, I'm just having fun with the characters. Enjoy!

TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD

"What are you all doing here?" Carlisle asked as he walked through the front door at 8:00 AM Sunday morning and placed his briefcase next to the coat rack, "I thought you would be off doing your own thing."

Because of our bet we didn't have much to do so Emmett had suggested a board game. At 3:00 AM we set up a super-Scrabble competition, 4 connected boards and each team had their own bag of letters but after each turn we would switch bags. Also, depending on what language we were using, we had Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Arabic, French, German, Italian, and Spanish letter bags sitting at the other end of the table.

There were stacks of dictionaries around us in every language as well and Carlisle picked up a Russian thesaurus and looked at us. _"Really?"_ he thought and I nodded.

"We haven't spent much time together as a family so we decided to play a game," Alice piped as she gathered her pieces from her and Jasper's red bag. She placed them on their combined stands and they started talking about what words they could make out of the pieces they had.

"You spend all day and night together, you spend every moment at school with each other and sit next to each other when you're in the same class and you think you don't spend enough time together?" Carlisle asked with an eyebrow raised.

"We can't spend some quality time together without you getting suspicious? We're just trying to act like normal teenagers, it helps us blend in at school," Emmett said as he watched Alice and Jasper consult a Chinese dictionary.

"Yes because so many normal teenagers are awake at 8:00 Sunday morning," Carlisle joked as he threw the book on the table, "You all are hiding something. If you want to hide it, that's fine just know I'm going to figure it out," he told us with a smile as he headed upstairs to take a shower.

"We have a word! P-E-R-E-G-R-I-N-A-T-I-O-N, peregrination," Alice said proudly as she crossed through 3 bonus squares.

"I thought you were going Chinese," Emmett asked as she counted up her points.

"We were, but this uses up 12 letters. You're turn!" Alice said as we rotated our letter bags to the left.

"You want to pick?" I asked Edward as I offered him the bag, "We get 9," I reminded him and half a second later he withdrew a handful of letters. He put them down on our stand and we started at them, what could we spell with these?

"_We could do something simple,"_ he thought to me but I shook my head.

"_We have mostly R, is there a word that uses R?"_ I thought back and mentally flipped through the dictionaries I had stored in my head and then went through Edward's head.

"_You still have no idea how weird that feels,"_ Edward thought to me as he went through his list with me. I shot him a look and he rolled his eyes, _"Okay, you may feel what I feel but you still don't understand how odd it is to have you in my mind. For the first 3 years I knew you I couldn't hear anything from you and now you can use my gift. I don't mind it's just odd that you can do it."_

"_I can do other things better. I can think of a few things right now,"_ I said with a sweet smile and I felt his hand tighten around mine as I sent a few thoughts towards him. It was almost intoxicating getting such a reaction out of Edward, very rewarding for both of us. At least it normally would be. Stupid bet!

"Come on! You're doing it again! Is it that hard to speak out loud?" Rose said as she threw a dictionary at us but I saw it coming a second before she threw it and easily caught it as I continued looking for a word.

"I got it! C-O-R-R-O-B-O-R-A-T-E, corroborate," Edward said as he deposited 10 of our tiles onto the game board earning 78 points for us.

"Nice," I whispered to him, but knowing everyone could hear I added the last part in my mind, _"I wish I could properly thank you."_

"_Bella,"_ Edward growled in my head as Rose and Emmett were picking their word.

"_You know you love it, almost as much as you love me,"_ I told him as I patted his cheek but he turned his head so he could capture my wrist with his teeth and he trailed kisses along my wrist to my palm.

"We were doing so well for 8 hours! I was betting against Emmett and Rose but now I might as well be for them. You two have got to stop or _I'm_ going to act on the feelings in this room," Jasper said as he looked at Edward and me and if I could I would have blushed.

"It's her. I was doing fine and then she started playing dirty," Edward said.

"Bella? Bella was trying to seduce you?" Emmett started laughing when Rose vocalized this but Edward nodded.

"She's not throwing pictures and thoughts at you, is she? And look at her, she doesn't need to do much…at least to me," Edward said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in distress. Holy Crow! I didn't mean to do that to the poor man!

"_Sorry, I didn't realize I would put you in that much agony,"_ I thought to him as I sent him waves of calm and I saw him visibly relax.

"_When you can't act on what you feel, every little thing counts but don't lose those thoughts. In one week I will be making good on most of them,"_ he thought to me as Rose and Emmett returned to trying to pick out a word and I mentally blushed to which Edward smiled, _"At least I can still see you blush without the desire to kill you,"_ he joked as he brushed my cheek.

"Okay, A-C-U-M-E-N, acumen," Rose said as she laid the tiles down and we passed our bags to the left again.

"Is any bored besides me?" Emmett drawled as Alice and Jasper were pulling their letters. I shook my head and snickered.

"Emmett, I love you but you have the shortest attention span. Are you sure you didn't have ADD when you were human?" Rose asked and we all cracked up.

"We've only been playing this for 5 hours. You have forever to live through and you can't play a game for 5 hours?" Alice teased him but he shrugged.

"I'm not used to having so much free time. Normally…" Emmett let the sentence trail off but we all knew what he was thinking. During the weekends we never saw much of Emmett or Rose; they would disappear when we arrived home from school and didn't show until late Sunday night or early Monday morning.

"We could go visit the Denali's. We haven't seen Tanya or Kate in a while and I know Garrett wants a rematch for last weekend," Alice told us and Emmett lit up at a chance to fight.

"I need to get that military brat back for what he did to me last time," Emmett growled as he stood up.

"You make it seem like he almost killed you," Rose said as we started to put the game away.

"Well he almost did…he would have if I were…human," Emmett finished lamely but with a fierce look on his face.

"You just can't stand to loose can you?" Jasper teased and Edward I rolled my eyes at the thoughts running through Emmett mind.

"I don't mind loosing…I just don't like loosing to military brats," Emmett said pointedly looking at Jasper but both were smiling.

"True, but sometimes the military brats are better at fighting than you," Jasper laughed as we all left the house. Emmett bent down to pick up a handful of snow and threw it at Jasper who dodged out of the way easily.

"You can dish it but you can't take it?" Emmett yelled after Jasper as he sprinted ahead. A second later a barrage of snowballs landed within inches of Emmett, many hitting him. The onslaught continued for another few seconds before Emmett raced towards Jasper and I was sure humans could hear the fight between them.

"Fighting again? And you didn't think to call me?" I head Garrett ask as he ran up to us with Tanya and Kate behind him.

"Where's Irina?" Rose asked.

"Esme and Carmen have her hostage. They're redecorating the house and they wanted another opinion. She walked into the room at the wrong time," Tanya said smiling as she walked towards me.

"Go on, I know you want to," I told Edward and he gently squeezed my hand before racing to join Garrett, Jasper, and Emmett in their fight.

"_I love you,"_ he thought to me and I smiled before joining Tanya where she sat in a loose circle with the girls. I sat down next to Alice who started running her fingers through my hair.

"So Carmen is redecorating the house again?" Rose asked and Kate nodded.

"As long as she doesn't do a classic-vintage again I'm happy," Tanya joked.

"It wasn't that bad," Kate defended but Tanya looked at her skeptically, "Okay, fine. It was horrible but at least the couch was comfortable," she relented with a smile on her face.

"_You ought to know,"_ I laughed as I heard Tanya's thoughts. Alice looked at me and once I decided to tell her later she was laughing at the moment Tanya walked in on Kate and Garrett in a less than compromising position…and the family room in shambles.

"Hey, do you think you two could look and see what the new design is?" Tanya asked me and Alice. We looked ahead but everything was hazy and nothing stood out.

"Sorry, they haven't made a decision yet. From what we could see, it looks either modern, Renaissance, or country. We can't be sure until they make up their mind but it looks like those are the three choices they've narrowed it down to," Alice answered.

"Those are good choices," Kate said thoughtfully, "We could live with those. Thanks."

"Anytime. Are you going to school tomorrow?" I asked. Tanya was the youngest and could get away with going to high school while the others went to the community college 45 minutes away.

"Probably, the sun won't be out but Eleazar and Carmen are going to Volturra in a few days so I might go with them."

"What are you going to Volturra for?" I asked, sitting a little straighter. The Volturi and I had never gotten along and once I became a vampire Aro coveted me more than anyone. As much as it annoyed me, it was fun to be wanted more than Jane who now hated me with a passion that didn't require Jasper's gift to feel.

"Eleazar used to work with them, they're his friends. He goes every several years to check in and see how they're doing. We're not bringing any of them back with us and we'll send your regards," Kate told me with an enduring look.

"Just making sure," I said as I relaxed again, "Did you do your homework?" I joked. Tanya had almost as many degrees as Carlisle and felt high school was a literal hell.

"I could teach those classes better than those people they call teachers. I ask one simple question about quantum relativism and how it affects black holes and you're sent to the principal's office. I don't understand how you do it every 5 or 6 years," she almost growled.

"To be fair you did ask the question in history class," Rose said but Tanya waved her off. We watched the boys match and rematch for several more hours until Edward and Jasper had Garrett and Emmett pinned.

"That wasn't fair!" Garrett yelled as Edward released him to shake the water off Garrett had thrown at him, "I want a rematch!"

"He won, let it go," Kate said as she wound her arms around Garrett's neck. Edward came to stand beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist and bending his head so his wet hair barely touched my shoulder.

"Esme is coming back home, she and Carmen are done for today. Do you want to come back to our house and watch a movie? By the way, they picked a modern-deco design," Alice told Tanya and Kate as she rolled her eyes. Anything that was under two-thousand dollars was considered cheap to Alice.

"It's not like we have anything else to do," Rose said slightly bitterly and Kate looked quizzically at her.

"It's nothing. Boredom has been bothering us lately," I said quickly to ease the thoughts running through her mind.

"Okay, sure. We'll join you. I'll go get Irina and we'll meet you back at your house in 5 minutes?" Tanya asked and took off the moment we agreed.

We took off a tenth of a second later trying to beat Esme home, even though it wasn't race it was fun to run at top speed. Edward was a few paces in front of me, but I was hot on his heels. Alice, who didn't really run but danced along, was next to Jasper who was 23 feet away from me. Rose was to my left and Emmett was an inch behind her.

"Hello Kate, Garrett. You know Esme just came back from your house?" Carlisle said from the library.

"Yeah, she was helping Carmen redecorate," Kate said as Garrett draped himself across one of the sofas and she curled up next to him. Emmett pulled Rose into an armchair and Alice climbed into Jasper's lap as he sat Indian-style on the floor.

"You're not watching the movie with us," Alice quickly turned to Edward. He intertwined his fingers with mine and gently pulled me towards the door.

"I want to show Bella something," he said simply as Alice shook her head but smiled. She turned back to Jasper and laid the back of her head on his chest. He set his head on top of hers as his hand found hers and held it in his own.

"_You'll love it,"_ she thought to me as Rose played the movie. Edward led me from the room and slowly made his way to the second floor.

"Where are we going?" I asked but he shook his head as he led me towards the music room. I raised an eyebrow, _"Really? The music room? What's in there?"_

"_Close your eyes,"_ he thought to me and I complied. I felt him move in front of me and heard him open the door. He led me through the door and took me to the center of the room. There was something different about the room but I couldn't name it and that bothered me slightly. Not being able to see was almost as uncomfortable as not breathing.

Edward left my side for a second to get something and it was long enough for me to 'take in' my surroundings. I wasn't standing on the carpet that covered the entire 2nd floor; this was something harder like wood or tile. With my shoes on I wasn't able to make a final decision but from the way our footsteps echoed I was almost positive I was standing on wood. There were also new smells, things I couldn't quite place. When Edward returned he stood behind me, wrapping his right arm around my hips and resting his left hand on my shoulder.

"Open your eyes," he whispered in my right ear. I shuddered as his breath pasted through my hair and tickled my ear but I opened my eyes before he had finished the sentence.

"Oh, Edward," I breathed as I took in the room. I was right, I was standing on wood but it was the most beautiful wood I had ever seen. The grand piano had been pushed into the left-hand corner where the walls of windows met and the guitars had been hung on the wall to my right to clear a space in the middle of the room.

"Do you like it?" he asked coming around to look at me. I looked around the room once more before settling into his eyes. His eyes had always been home for me; someplace I could lose myself for hours and often did.

"Of course, but why did you do this?" I asked him incredulously. He had always given me gifts that I thought were over the top, including our own private Gulfstream V remodeled by Alex Naboko himself.

"You need to ask that? I love you, and did you remember what today is?" He asked as he took right hand in his left and held it to his heart. He pulled me closer to him and aimed a remote behind me, a second later Debussy softly played throughout the room and we swayed softly.

"Today, the 6th of October, is when you proposed," I whispered and Edward spun me gently.

"Thirty years ago today, you said 'yes'," he breathed into my hair and I smiled.

"I would have been an idiot if I had said 'no'," I told him but he shook his head.

"You would have been smart to say 'no' but I was selfish enough to want you to say 'yes'. When you did I was beyond ecstatic. Why would a beautiful, amazing, brilliant human say 'yes' to a monster like me?" he asked as we continued to dance slowly around the room.

"Stupid lamb, remember?" I told him as he spun me again, "Although I have to admit being a lion is better."

"You would," he said shaking his head but smiling all the same.

"You still feel selfish don't you," it wasn't a question, it was a statement; one that ran through his head at least a dozen times a day. He loved having me but it was the price I paid to be with him that he couldn't bear.

"I think I always will. You were never supposed to meet me or get involved with me but yet you did. I adore you, never forget that but I took your life before you were able to live it. I will never forgive myself for that but I would never have forgiven myself if I had allowed you to walk out of my life," he told me and it took me three whole seconds to realize we had stopped dancing and Edward was all I could see. His face was less than an inch away from mine and his eyes bored into mine, "As long as you are with me for the rest of my…life seems too easy a term…existence I can at least ease the monster in me knowing I get to spend the rest of your life with you."

All I could do was nod before he pulled me close to him and lowered his mouth to mine. Of the memories I had when I was human the one I remembered with clarity was I had always wanted him to forget the careful lines he had drawn and kiss me like he had wanted to…like I had wanted him to. This made up for it, the passion we could give each other and the way we could touch and feel each other.

His tongue was hot in my mouth and I could feel the trail of electricity he left as his fingers slid down my back. Not having to breathe was sometimes a blessing, like when I got too close to a human, but right now I couldn't get enough of Edward and his smell as he started kissing my jaw line and down my neck as my fingers curled in his hair.

"Edward," I moaned as he moved around me, kissing every available inch of skin he could, "we need to stop."

"Stupid bet," he muttered but sighed and contended to rubbing the small of my back but refused to back away, "You're too irresistible for your own good, even when you don't try."

"I really am like your own personal stash of heroin aren't I?" I asked and he came around to face me, his eyes smoldering.

"You always have been and you always will be. Dance with me again?" he asked and I gave him my hand.

"When did you do this?" I asked as we started dancing again.

"Last Tuesday. I told you I was going to work with Carlisle but I stayed home and built this. It wasn't hard but I had to make sure my path didn't cross yours as you came home from school. Alice was in on the whole thing so she's been keeping you busy when I couldn't," he added thoughtfully, "I need to get her something nice for that."

The afternoon passed in dancing and just being with Edward. We sat for a while and watched the sun set over the Endicott Range that our small town was nestled in talking about everything. We talked about Forks and how I wanted to visit Charlie soon, college and how Edward was still adamant that I should attend even though I had 2 PhDs in history, our family and how much we loved them but mostly we talked about each other and the future we had together.

"One week," I whispered as I curled up next to Edward who put his arm around my shoulder, "We can handle that can't we?"

"If we can't, will you be mad?" He asked as he stroked my hair.

"No, would you?" and I felt him shake his head, "Good because I'm not sure I can last a week without you."

I heard his agreement in his head as he captured my lips against his one last time before we left for school.

TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD

Hope you all enjoyed this! Please review!


	3. Mundane Monday

Thank you all for all of your reviews! Thank you MickeyandMinnie, Jasmine2121, silversbreath, K.P.CaptianFunkalicious, Mrs. Seth Clearwater, Mrs.Cullen42, BeingDazzledByEdward, klutzygirl34, Midnight-blackOpal, EmilyMCullen, I'myoursweetestgoodbye, vampygirl19, cat97, Shinobi Shinigami, and AnkouBlake! Sorry if I forgot anyone or misspelled anyone's name.

Many of you are asking this: why are Renesmee and Jake not in this story?

Answer: I pretty much didn't want to write them in. I know Garrett is from Breaking Dawn but I liked him so I kept him. It's not that I didn't like Renesmee or Jake, on the contrary I really like them, I just didn't want them in _this_ story. Does that answer that question?

Many of you are also asking this: what does 'TNMEBD' mean?

Answer: think about it, it will come it you.

Don't own, just having fun!

TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD

"And?" Alice asked me as she joined me as I climbed into Edward's car. I turned around and stared at her as Edward climbed in and started the car. Coldplay blared from the stereo and I turned it down as Edward raced from the garage.

"You know I loved it, it was so romantic," I told her as I took Edward's hand in mine and kissed his palm.

"Are you going to be able to stay away from him?" Alice asked suggestively and I laughed.

"We talked about it and we're just going to try our hardest. Besides, I don't want to be away from him," I said tapping my head. I had to be relatively near someone to borrow their gift.

"Of course, wouldn't want to miss what Jack Porter's thinking would we?" Alice teased but I saw Edward's grip on the wheel tighten.

"Don't mention that moron. He's almost as bad as Newton was," Edward said through his teeth, "Thinking about you in _that_ way…it's almost a wonder I haven't killed him yet."

"How close were you to killing Mike?" I asked nonchalantly but smiling at the coming answer.

"One more fantasy and I would have just punched him. The way he thought about you…ugh!" Edward grimaced.

"May I point out one fact brother dear? You were thinking the same things," Alice said slowly, enunciating the last part. I mocked horror.

"Edward! You were thinking about me in vulnerable and explicit ways?!" I gasped, a hand over my mouth, "So did you borrow any ideas from Mike?" I joked.

"Yes he did!" Alice yelled before Edward could reach behind me and silence her.

"But it was just the one right Edward? Then again…last Tuesday night seemed a little like one of Mike's daydreams," I joked throwing him the memory of the night.

"_Don't make me turn this car around. I turn this car around we won't leave our room for _days_,"_ Edward thought threateningly to me, _"How am I supposed to concentrate on school with you thinking those thoughts?"_

"_You'll manage,"_ I thought as I opened the door. Edward had parked a few spaces away from Tanya who was leaning against a light pole waiting for us; Rose was fixing her car so for a day she was without transportation. Edward growled slightly, much to my amusement, and we all made our way over to where she was standing. Edward took my hand and intertwined our fingers as we were walking over and kissed me lightly on the head.

"Hello. Where did you two disappear to last night?" she asked as we met her. She picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder as she rolled her eyes but we started towards the side entrance.

"Alice didn't tell you?" I asked and she shook her beautiful head. I always wondered why Edward had never loved her, she was beautiful, much more so than me, and their even temperaments fit perfectly, "He turned our music room into a ballroom. It was incredibly romantic."

"He always has been a romantic. It sounds wonderful," she told me as she looked around the parking lot at human speed, "Where's the rest of your family?" she asked.

"Emmett and Rose are somewhere making out and Jasper is just inside the door waiting for you," Edward said the last part he looked at Alice. She nodded and took off running towards the door causing many male heads to turn.

"I've got to stop by the library and return a few books. I'll see you in class," Tanya told as she started west towards the library entrance.

"_Just us,"_ Edward thought as we walked towards our lockers. I didn't see any of our family but I could smell that they were here not 2 minutes ago as I unloaded my bag from the weekend and threw the books in my locker.

"_Ready for class?"_ I asked as I loaded my bag with the books I needed until lunch. I slung it over my head and waited for Edward to finish getting his books. He stood a minute later and slung his bag over his shoulder as he handed me a folded picture.

"_Guess what I found?"_ he asked and I opened it. I gasped; it was a picture from my human life. It was close to the wedding and I was stressing out so Charlie and Edward had planned a day trip to Port Angles to a giant bookstore that I had been dying to go to. Charlie had taken several pictures throughout the day; the last picture I had in my hand. It was 10:30 at night and we were at one of those tourist attraction dinners when we asked the waiter to take a picture of us. It was one of the first human memories I had gotten back after I was changed.

"_Where did you find this?"_ I asked looking into his unending topaz eyes.

"_I was waiting for the flooring to arrive and was flipping through some of the books you haven't touched in years. You had stuck the envelope of pictures in one of your books before you moved in with me. I thought you might like it. Plus, how can you think I prefer Tanya to you? Would I do something like this for her?"_ he told me, gently pressing me into one of the lockers and lowering his head until his forehead was almost touching mine. I fingered his collar and slowly pulled him towards me until our lips touched. His arm snaked around my waist and his hand rubbed slow circles on my lower back as my hands messed in his hair, _"Want to go home?"_

"_Yes…but we shouldn't,"_ I told him as he started kissing along my forehead, _"We have class."_

"_Is that all you're worried about? We can always see what happened through Jasper or Alice,"_ he consoled me as he took a small step forward, closing the already minute space between us. He rested his left arm next to my head against the locker, moving his lips to my right temple and ear.

"Wow, looks like you're going to eat her!" Emmett said loudly as he and Rose rounded the corner to meet us. Edward growled but I sighed and moved out from under him to punch him in the arm.

"Ready for class?" Tanya asked as she appeared and put her books in her locker. Edward walked over to me and took my hand as he walked me to homeroom. Because I couldn't use the name Cullen I opted for my other name…Masen. The only problem was this put me in a homeroom by myself.

"Are you going to be okay?" Edward asked as he eyed Jack walking through the door.

"I'll see you in 11 minutes. I love you," I told him as I kissed him on the cheek and walked through the door. I quickly took the only available seat left next to Jack before the bell rang.

"Good morning Bella," Jack said and I heard Edward growl in my head.

"_Jealous much?"_ I asked him and he growled again. I smiled.

"Good morning Jack, how was your weekend?" I asked trying to ignore the smell coming from the bandage that covered most of his left shoulder; a newer wound by the smell of it, maybe a day or 2 old. I had never had a problem resisting human blood but I didn't want to test my will-power if the bandage broke or it started bleeding again.

"Fine, My brother and I were working on our bikes and mine fell on me," he said gesturing to his shoulder. I could see the event play through his mind as he retold the story and it was surprising that he hadn't broken his shoulder, the handlebar had capped him and was rushed to the ER.

"Are you okay now?" I asked softly and he went silent for a minute and his heart raced, it was and interesting experience, being able to dazzle others. When his blood raced through his veins I could smell the morphine, penicillin, and hydrocodone running through his system. Yeah he was fine; in fact he probably wasn't feeling much right now.

"It's not bad; I can hardly feel it now. What did you do this weekend?" he asked as his heart returned to normal.

"_I didn't get any,"_ I thought and I saw Edward smiled, "My family spent some time together, watching movies and playing games," I told him and he nodded.

"So you were with Edward the entire weekend?" he asked and I nodded, "Are you free next weekend?" he asked, "I have tickets to fly to Seattle. I'm seeing ANE in concert and I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"That sounds great but Edward and I are planning to go camping next weekend," I said gently as the bell rang, "I'll see you in gym," I said as I raced from the room and right into Edward.

"So we're going camping?" he asked, "I had something a little different in mind…say an ANE concert?" I stared at him.

"You got tickets to the ANE concert?" I said skeptically. He raised one eyebrow and discreetly pulled two backstage passes out of his bag for a second before shoving them back towards the bottom, "You have two backstage passes for ANE?!" I whispered excitedly.

"Of course. Alice tipped me off though; she told me they were for sale a few weeks before I had to call. So the question is do you want to go to the concert or camping?" he asked seriously but I could see the humor in his eyes.

"I'll have to think about that for a minute," I said sarcastically as we entered our English room and sat next to Alice.

"Bring me a signed t-shirt," Alice whispered to me as I saw us at the concert meeting the band. English class flew by; we were reading To Kill A Mockingbird. Tanya groaned quietly as Mr. Berger asked us to write a short story with the same kind of plot line as the book.

"It'll take you an hour, don't complain," I told her as we left the room. Tanya had Math next while Edward and I had Chemistry and Alice had Spanish.

"It's the fact that I have to write another story; can't teachers come up with something original every now and then? Would it kill them?" she asked as we approached her classroom.

"At least you have a substitute. That's always interesting," Edward said but he knitted his eyebrows together in thought.

"What is it?" I asked and I read his mind and took a sniff of the air. There was something different.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Tanya and she quickly caught the unfamiliar sent.

"Another vampire…or could it be one of us?" Edward asked fervently as we disappeared into a corner.

"Well, he's among humans so I'm guessing we have nothing to worry about. Look the bell's about to ring; we can talk about this at lunch with the others. Just watch out and see who they are," I said quickly as I looked between Edward and Tanya. She nodded and rushed into her classroom. Edward and I turned to run at human speed to class when Tanya's thoughts stopped us in our tracks.

"_Whoa. I found him,"_ she thought weakly and I saw him through her thoughts, _"He's our…he just looked at me. He's figured out what I am, he knows,"_ she told us as I saw the teacher turn towards her, his golden eyes boring through her.

"_At least he's good,"_ I thought as we raced towards our Chemistry class and Edward agreed.

"_But what is he doing here? The possibility of him choosing this place to live is astronomical,"_ Edward countered as we slipped in the door at the last second and took the desk in the back. We opened our books to the correct page but neither of us paid much attention; we were too worried about the newcomer. The hour dragged by while we watched Mr. Aldridge, he had introduced himself when class started, from Tanya's point of view and discussed what we could with Alice.

"_He wants to meet with us when Tanya's class is out. I can get Rose and Emmett before they head to History and Jasper's with me. Do you want to meet him?"_ she thought and I saw Edward thinking about it and the different scenarios he was playing with. He quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and saw him show it to Alice later so she could see what he was thinking; _what does Jasper think?_

"_When we're here, you're our leader. We do what you think is best. Jasper thinks we should all see him; he's here and isn't attacking anyone so he must be well adjusted to our way of life. I just can't imagine we missed him coming in,"_ she berated herself as she went through every memory of the last week trying to remember if we even got the hint he was in town.

"_Well captain, it's up to you,"_ I told him and he put his head in his hands.

"_I want to know what he wants. Why is he here? Who is he? I just don't want to risk any of our lives…our family for curiosity,"_ he told me and I rubbed his back; now that I was part of the family I never really realized the pressure that the family had on Carlisle. We all tried our best to work our problems out ourselves but sometimes they got too big or out of control and we had to go to our leader. At school Edward was our leader.

"_What if…what if you, Tanya, and I meet him while the others wait around the corner? Jasper could taste the emotions and if he feels they are getting out of control they can intercede,"_ I offered but he shook his head.

"_I'm not putting you in danger,"_ he told me.

"_The minute I married you and joined this family I knew I would help protect the secret. If meeting this guy is part of that then I'm going,"_ I explained, _"Besides if he was dangerous he wouldn't be here. Maybe he'll become our new brother,"_ I said hopefully as the bell finally rang.

Edward and I raced back towards Tanya as he showed the plan to Alice who told the others. We were outside the door in less than a second after the bell rang and I smelled the others just around the corner as we waited for the others to leave the room. After 30 seconds the room was emptied and Edward and I entered the room and joined Tanya at her desk.

"I'd say 'hi' but I don't think that will quite cut the tension in the room," he said with a slight Irish accent nervously as he leaned against his desk and ran a hand through his golden hair, "Well first things first, I'm Sean Aldridge," he said as he extended his hand. Edward stepped forward hesitantly but shook his hand.

"I'm Edward Cullen. This is my wife Bella Cullen and our cousin Tanya Denali," he said as he introduced us. I waved slightly and Tanya nodded.

"There are more of you, aren't there?" he asked in general.

"There are more of us but I don't think this is the time and place to discuss this. If you're free this afternoon we can continue this," Edward said but he was clearly more relaxed.

"That's fine, I have nothing after school. Quick question though, are you the head of your family?" he asked Edward pointedly.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen is the head of the Cullen family. Tanya and her sisters are the head of her family," Edward explained as students started trickling in, "It was nice meeting with you and I look forward to talking with you later," he said as they shook hands and the three of us left.

"Tanya I get to plan the wedding!" Alice squealed as we meet the rest of our family.

"Alice said everything went fine, did it?" Rose asked and I nodded.

"We'll tell you everything at lunch but everything is fine and he's really nice," I told them. Rose and Emmett nodded and went to their next class as Jasper hung back to stay with Alice who was all over Tanya about wedding plans.

"Alice what are you talking about? I just met him!" Tanya said as she flailed her arms, but Alice was easily dodging every swing so it almost looked like she was being attacked by a vicious fly.

"Sure, okay but when he talks to you later today promise me you'll say 'yes'," she said in all seriousness.

"Okay fine, will you stop dancing around me? I'm actually getting dizzy," Tanya said and Alice quickly reappeared at my side.

"You're making her say 'yes' to a date with a teacher?" I whispered to her after Tanya went to her next class.

"First Sean is a substitute and not a real teacher and second he's only 7 years older than she is," Alice said nonchalantly as we all walked into Government.

"Don't let her catch you talking about that, she'll be mad that you made her promise to say 'yes' when she stops to think about it," I hissed at her as I sat down on the bench I shared with Edward. Alice stuck her tongue out at me as Mrs. Wittier put a DVD in the player and began the 3-part movie we were watching this week.

I saw Alice curl up into Jasper's side as she began to watch the movie. I saw Edward straddle the bench and lean against the wall so I moved closer to him until my back touched his chest. He reached around my stomach to embraced me and move me closer to him.

"_I take it you've seen this movie before Mrs. Cullen,"_ Edward teased me as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. Even after being married to him for 30 years, just calling me a Cullen sent my stomach flying. I loved it.

"_I think so considering I helped direct and produce it,"_ I told him in a matter-of-fact tone as I continued my assault on his neck and chest.

"_You had better watch what you're doing or I might take you here,"_ Edward growled as he found my lips with his. He sent me images of us on the bench and table, mostly him having his way with me but a few with me in control.

"_So that's how you like it?"_ I teased but knowing he wanted me that badly was kind of a turn on.

"_If you're there I don't care, I just want to be with you,"_ he told me and I kissed him again.

Government was over too quickly in my opinion but then again I could stay in Edward's arms for days…and I had. We walked to our locker and traded our morning books for our afternoon books and headed for the cafeteria.

--

"So this Sean is good?" Rose asked as we all crowed around the lunch table.

"From what I've seen…" Alice began.

"…and from how he's acted and talked with us, I'm thinking we have a new family member soon," Edward finished.

"The real question is does he play baseball?" Emmett joked but Jasper hit him, "Oh come on, that was funny!"

"So what exactly am I saying 'yes' to tonight?" Tanya asked as Emmett and Jasper were arguing over humor.

"You really want to know?" she asked and Tanya nodded, "Sean is going to ask you out tonight. Apparently he loves you almost as much as you love him," Alice said as she played with her apple.

"I don't love him!" Tanya said half-heartedly but Edward and I smiled at the thoughts running through her mind.

"You just keep thinking that," Alice said seriously, "it did take Edward at least 2 months before he realized he was in love with Bella."

"Really, it took you 2 months?" I asked, turning towards him.

"Well, kind of. It took me two months to resign to the fact that one day you would be one of us. I knew I loved you in about 10 days," he told me quietly but Alice rolled her eyes, "Don't believe me if you don't want to but I knew I couldn't live without her after I came back from Alaska."

"The only reason you found out you loved her was because of what I saw," Alice countered.

"What you saw only confirmed what I knew. I knew it was impossible to be around her yet unimaginable for her not to be in my life," he said pointedly as he took my hand and rubbed small circles in my palm.

"Enough about them, you said something about a wedding…" Tanya trailed off. Her face was a perfect blend of curiosity and boredom but Jasper and I could feel the excitement radiating off of her. Now I knew why Jasper liked to be around me, happiness was something you found yourself being drawn towards because it was so simple yet so fulfilling.

"In 2 years but I get to plan it. Bella and Kate's weddings were amazing so you better let me plan it," Alice said.

"In 2 years I'm marrying Sean?" Tanya asked quietly, disbelief in her voice but hope in her eyes, "I barely even know him."

"Remember the date tonight? Depending on how far you want to take it, I see 3 months as another possibility," Alice said and I nodded my agreement.

"Looks like you're no longer a ninth wheel any more," Emmett said jovially as he punched her in the arm.

"Gee, thanks," Tanya rolled her eyes and we all got up from our table and threw our uneaten food in the trash. The rest of the school day passed uneventfully, well as uneventfully as it could. In gym I stood bored at the goal post as Edward and Alice creamed our opponents in our three-on-three soccer game. I was upset that they didn't let the ball get closer than a quarter of a field from me but it was nice to watch Edward playing soccer.

--

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked as he opened the passenger door to the Jeep. Emmett was already in the driver's seat messing with the radio but Rose was standing next to her brother with the same worried look on her face.

"I'm positive. We'll be fine and we'll see you at home in 10 minutes," Alice said exasperated as she leaned forward and kissed Jasper on the cheek, "Get going and remember not to tell Carlisle anything."

Jasper nodded once at his wife and climbed into the back seat of the Jeep as Rose climbed into the passenger seat and I watched Emmett zoom of towards our house. I walked with Edward and Tanya to our car and waited for a few minutes before we saw Sean walking towards us.

"Where's your car?" Edward asked as he shook Sean's hand again.

"I don't have one. I just run everywhere, it quicker," he told us and I eyed Edward, he was telling the truth.

"Well…you could run to our house or you could ride with us," I offered.

"You have a car?" Sean asked and Edward stepped aside to show him, "You have the 2040 Volvo XER Turbo?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, birthday present," I said sheepishly and Sean turned his head towards me.

"It's your car?"

"Sort of. What's mine is his and he likes Volvo's so he drives it. I get control of the radio," I told him as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"This isn't supposed to come out for another year. How'd you get one?" Sean asked as we all piled into the car. Edward started the car and I put Beethoven on.

"I have contacts…plus she really needed a new car," Edward said as we pulled out of the school parking lot.

"My truck was fine thank you. You asked Rose to kill it so you could buy me a new car," I corrected him.

"Can you prove it?" he asked looking at me, his eyes filled with love and humor.

"…No but that doesn't mean I've tried," I tried to reason with him but he just smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Are they always like this?" I heard Sean ask.

"Today they're being good. Normally they can't wait to jump each other," she told him and I twirled around in my seat and glared at her.

"It's okay, my sister and her husband are the same way," he told me with a gentle smile.

"You have your own family?" Tanya asked and he nodded.

"My sister and I were turned when we accidentally stumbled upon a vampire one day and she met her husband a few years later," he answered.

"How old are you?" I asked and smiled, remembering when I asked Edward the same thing about 30 years ago.

"About 250; in those times birth records weren't as detailed as they are today," he told us, "I'm Irish, just in case the accent hadn't tipped you off. I was born in Limerick and just recently came over to the States," he said as we pulled onto the driveway.

"Why did you come here? It's just very odd that such a small town is home to so many vampires," Edward asked.

"The job, I love teaching and it was something that seemed fairly safe although I didn't realize I would be intruding on others territory," Sean said as Edward parked the car and we all piled out.

"We don't hunt humans, just animals. Looks like you do too," Tanya said as she softly traced the outline of his eyes. We gave them a moment to themselves but Alice was waving frantically from the front window and yelling in my head so loud it was all I could do to not yell at her.

"Did you want to meet the rest of family?" Edward offered and quickly waved down Alice. Sean nodded and we all walked inside.

"Wow," he breathed as he looked at our home. It wasn't very impressive but from the looks of where he lived this was amazing, "This is yours?" he said turning towards Edward but before he could respond…

"Actually my wife's and mine. Hello, I'm Carlisle and you must be Sean," Carlisle said as he came out of his study and shook hands with Sean, "Welcome to our home."

"You have an amazing house and family. Are they really yours or are they…?" Sean asked.

"No, they're not mine. I changed Edward, Esme, Rose, and Emmett. Alice and Jasper found us in 1952 and have been with us ever since. Bella was changed by Edward after they were married," Carlisle answered.

"Changed after you were married?" he looked at me quizzically.

"I met Edward in high school when I was human and he was already a vampire. We fell in love and he changed me after we were married," I told him simply, _"With a few minor details left out,"_ I thought to Edward and thoughts of our wedding night raced through my mind. I felt his grip on me tighten and his breathing quicken.

"Are you okay?" Sean asked in reaction to Edward's sudden change in breathing.

"I'm fine, it's Bella. She's playing mind tricks on me again," he strained as he moved to the couch.

"Mind tricks?" Sean asked hesitantly as everyone followed us and took their various positions around the room.

"We'll tell you later. First, do you mind us asking a few questions?" Carlisle asked and Sean shook his head. The rest of the afternoon Sean and Carlisle were talking and getting to know each other. Tanya never really left Sean's side and Jasper had turned the TV on so Edward and I departed to our room for a quiet evening.

--

"He seems interesting," I offered as I lay on my back on our bed, Edward was propped up beside me on his left arm and with his free hand he was tracing random figures on my stomach.

"I've read his mind at least a hundred times today and he's as real as he seems. His sister's name is Erin and her husband, who is Greek, is Aetos," he sighed and looked at me.

"You're getting a bad feeling about him?" I asked worried. I racked his mind but couldn't find anything and that made me even more confused.

"No, well not a bad feeling but he just seems too good to be true," he murmured, "There has to be something that I'm missing but I've checked every corner of his mind and nothing is off."

"Maybe he's like you. I'm sure you were the talk of family gatherings because you had stayed so pure for so long and were so content with everything. Maybe he's the same way," I offered as I stroked his cheek.

"You do know how much I love you, right?" he whispered as he moved closer to me so our lips were barely a centimeter apart.

"You haven't told me in the last 5 minutes, no," I joked and smiled. He looked at me with his amber eyes and slowly closed the rest of the distance between us. I involuntarily moaned and drew in a quick breath before I attacked his neck, kissing every part I could. I unbuttoned his shirt and started kissing his chest, how could he taste this good?

"Bella," he moaned as he rubbed his palm across my back, pressing me closer to him. I kissed along the length of his arm once I removed his shirt and found his mouth once again before assaulting it.

"Stupid bet," I strangled out as I read his thoughts but we both wanted the same thing, we were just too stubborn to loose. I lightly kissed him once more before I snuggled up into him, "We really need to get the others to loose," I said as I played with his hand. Then an idea struck that was so simplistic in its roots that no one would ever guess it was actually a plan.

"I could kiss you right now if I didn't think it would make us loose," Edward said when I shared my plan with him, "It's brilliant and perfect."

"Tomorrow then?" I asked as he wound his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Tomorrow," he answered and we spent the rest of the night perfecting our plan.

TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD

Sorry it took so long to get out! Enjoy and remember to review! I'd like to think I'll have the next chapter up in a few days but I never know.

Yes Sean is good, he does end up with Tanya, and you can see a picture of him in my profile.


	4. Twisted Tuesday

Sorry it's taken so long to update; I've been on a computer ban and my flash drives 'mysteriously' disappeared. My entire life is on those flash drives so they just 'reappeared' because of a school project so I'm going to try to fit in a few updates.

I will update all my stories if not this week, next week and I'm adding a new Twilight story (Holbrook Academy) so keep your eyes open for that!

I'm going to change updates to about once or twice a month. If any of you don't know, I'm going for an Electro-Mechanical Engineering degree from Miami of Ohio; not that easy. Writing is a way of release but I need to fit it in around work, homework, school and church so just be patient. I will finish all my stories sooner or later.

Thank you for all the reviews! Thanks to cat97, CaffineKid, I'myoursweetestgoodbye, XTXWXIXLXIXGXHXTX, jeffhardylufer, Ellie is a freak name, BeingDazzledByEdward, jellydogt, Shinobi Shinigami, Jasmine2121, carmame, weird cutie, MickeyandMinnie, K.P.CaptianFunkalicious, vampygirl19, klutxygirl34, bulldawgchick, and mandi swan! I'm sorry if I misspelled anyone's name or forgot anyone.

Many have asked "what does the 'TNMEBD' stand for?" Ready? You'll hit yourself for not having figured it out.

**T**wilight **N**ew **M**oon **E**clipse **B**reaking **D**awn TNMEBD. It's the first letter of all of the books.  
Those who got it right are (in order of review): harrypottertwilight, BeingDazzledByEdward, Shinobi Shinigami, weird cutie, MickeyandMinnie, and K.P.CaptainFunkalicious! Congrats guys!

Finally, on with the story!

TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD

"No school today!" Alice told us in a sing-song voice as she danced into our room.

"Don't you knock?" Edward teased as she sat down on our bed and Alice stuck her tongue out at him, "Really mature, Alice, really mature."

"I'm not the one hiding in my room with company over," she retorted but I sat up and looked at her.

"Sean is still here?" I asked and she nodded.

"He can't exactly go outside, can he?" she skipped over to the glass wall in our room and threw the curtain back, letting the bright sunbeams bounce off the pristine white carpet and onto the cherry wood entertainment center Esme had bought for our ever-expanding music collection.

"_Want to go riding?"_ Edward asked me and I nodded.

"Have fun you two, and your plan will work," Alice said as she went back downstairs. Once she left Edward pulled me into him and ran his nose gently across my hair.

"You want to put the note in their room?" he asked and I nodded as I took the note from his hand but didn't leave his embrace, "Do you want to leave today?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Let me put the note in their room and I'll decide then," I sighed as I pulled away from him and left our room, "Rose, can I borrow a hair tie?" I asked from the banister.

"Sure. Are you two going riding?" she replied.

"Yeah, are the bikes done?" I asked. Rose had been playing around with our bikes for the past few weeks in her spare time.

"They're done and I think you'll like what I did," she told me and I could almost feel her smile.

"Thanks," I slightly raised my voice and raced to her room. Once inside I carefully placed the note Edward and I had written in her bookbag and grabbed a brown hair tie from her dresser.

"You put it in her bookbag?" Edward asked as I walked into our room, putting my hair in a loose ponytail.

"Front pocket; she'll see it, I promise," I smiled coyly as I looked into the future and saw Rose and Emmett losing.

"As if I have any reason to doubt you," he said as he zipped up his riding jacket. Although we could have ridden in shorts, we liked the chaps and jackets and gloves that completed the rider's look…not to mention the fact Edward looked downright sexy in a leather jacket, "Are you ready?" he asked as I pulled on my jacket.

"Of course," I told him, smiling slightly. We ran downstairs long enough to tell Carlisle and Esme where we were going and to see that the relationship between Sean and Tanya was heating up, she was leaning against him with his arm around her shoulder and they were discreetly playing with each others fingers.

Once outside I stopped and stared at the bikes; Rose was right, I loved what she did. Instead of the bright sky blue my bike was before, it was now a deep navy blue and the chrome was polished until I could see the river 50 feet away reflected in the mirrored surface. I could tell she had done some rewiring and had upgraded and renovated some parts but I didn't care as long as it was fast.

"It'll be fast, trust me," Edward said from behind me, causing me to jump slightly as he snaked his arms around my waist and pressed the keys into my hand, "You want to drive or should I?" he breathed in my ear.

"You can," I told him slightly dazed. He took the keys out of my hand and climbed onto the Suzuki and revved the engine. I climbed on behind him and hugged him close, pressing my face into the back of his jacket.

"Are you ready?" his velvety voice purred above the motor. I nodded and he let go of the clutch. We shot forward and leveled off at 190 in just under 4 seconds; Rose had made some _major_ improvements.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he sped through the mountain pass.

"I'm not telling. Just enjoy the ride," he said.

"_I'd rather be enjoying a different kind of ride,"_ I whispered to him and for a fraction of a second I could feel him loose control over the icy terrain.

"Bella," he growled but I could tell he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. We arrived at our destination within 5 minutes of leaving our house but we were near the cost, I could smell the salt in the air.

"The beach? We're going to the beach?" I asked skeptically as Edward parked the bike beneath a tree.

"No, and stop guessing. I'm not telling you," he said as he took my hands. About 50 feet from the bike he turned and pulled a red bandana from his jacket pocket.

"Are we playing a game?" I asked suggestively and I could see the flicker of an image running through his mind at my suggestion.

"No. You get to wear this," he said, his voice straining, as he tied the folded bandana around my eyes, "I know it doesn't hide everything but just promise you won't peak."

"I promise, as long as you tell me more about those games that were running through your head a second ago," I smiled and his grip on my hand tightened slightly. I closed my eyes as he scooped me into him arms and we were off. I could feel the wind sweeping through my hair and feel Edward's sure footing on the ground as we raced towards our destination.

"Keep your eyes closed," Edward whispered in my ear as he set me down on rocky terrain. There was an odd sound that I couldn't quite place, it sounded like running water but where in -20 degree weather was there running water?

"Where are we?" I asked again but I felt his hand slip into mine and we slowly made our way down a small trail. We had been running for close to 8 minutes before Edward turned me and took my blindfold off.

"Open," he breathed and before the word even left his mouth my eyes flew open and I gasped. It was beautiful; we were near a small cave that opened to a lake with a waterfall that was at least 700 feet high. The spray from the waterfall blew gently towards us and I tasted salt, the water was from the ocean. Even though the trees were bare and there were no grass or flowers, it was spectacular.

"When did you find this?" I asked in a hushed tone, touching the smooth ice covering the trees.

"A month ago while Jasper and I were hunting. Do you like it?" he asked as he pulled me to him. I could only nod and he smiled. Slowly he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he whispered.

"Not in the last 10 minutes, no," I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed me. He wound his left hand in my hair and held me close to him as his right hand skimmed up and down my back.

"I love you," Edward told me, pulling away enough to gaze at me with his liquid-gold eyes.

"I love you too," I whispered as I touched my forehead to his. I slowly reached around and pulled his hand from my back and held it between us. Leisurely, he pulled away from me and started to lie down on the ground. I followed suite and curled up into his side. We laid there for a while, no talking, just watching the effects of the sun on our skin and enjoying just being with each other.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked after a few hours. I turned to look at him but he was staring at the sun.

"I think you have that backwards, I'm the one that never deserved you. I was just an average, boring human that was a klutz and was attracted to danger," I said, lighting trailing one of the blue veins on his arm. He turned and rested on his left arm, taking my hand in his and cupped my face with his right hand. He looked me in the eye and held my gaze.

"Out of all things that you _are_; you are _not_, or have you ever been, average or boring," he whispered as he stroked my cheek. I took my cue.

"So what am I?" I asked cheekily, wryly smiling. He shook his beautiful head but smiled nonetheless.

"You are someone who is going to be shopping with Alice for a month if you keep this up," he lightly growled but I smiled and ran my hand through his already messy hair.

"Shopping with Alice or being with you? It's a tough choice," I joked but Edward rolled over me and laid his head in the crook of my neck, nuzzling me.

"You are too tempting for your own good," he half-growled half-whispered. I squirmed slightly under him and he dug his fingers deeper in the frozen earth. His eyes were onyx black. Slowly he leaned down and captured my lips with his.

"Please, Edward, please," I pleaded and through his mind I could see my eyes were just as black as his, I wanted him just as much as he wanted me. He slowly pulled away and shook his head.

"Not here. I can't do this here, not to you. You deserve better," he told me as he slowly sat up.

"Why do you have to be such a gentleman?" I moaned but he offered me a hand as he stood. I took it and started walking back toward the bike but he twirled me into him.

"The only reason I am a…gentleman, as you eloquently put it…is because you deserve nothing less. If this is what _you_ want _I_ want to take you home," he told me as he wrapped me in his arms.

"I want you…I need you. I don't care about the stupid bet anymore," I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. With amazing speed, he swooped me into his arms and ran us back to the bike. Without setting me down he climbed onto the bike and started it with me in his lap.

I never saw the speedometer; I was too busy occupying myself with Edward's neck, all I knew was we were at the house within 15 minutes. Edward killed the engine and took me in his arms again as he carried me through the garage door.

"_Are you sure about this?"_ he asked me as he set me down and we walked through the living room.

"I've needed you for three days. I'm sure," I told him as we passed our family.

"Nice note guys but it didn't work," Rose told us in a sing-song voice as Edward carried me up the stairs to our bedroom, we didn't care anymore. Once we were finally up the three flights of stairs, he laid me gently on the bed before heading to the banister.

"IF ANYONE INTURPTS US…DON'T MAKE ME FINISH THAT SENTENCE," Edward warned before coming back in our room and closing the door. It was interesting, watching him walk towards me. He was lithe, like he was stalking me and he silently crawled next to me.

"I love you so much," I told him as he slowly took my jacket off and kissed down my arm to my hand and back up again.

"I love you too Mrs. Mason," he whispered in my ear as I took of his jacket and shirt at the same time and threw it in the corner with my jacket. I ran my hands over his chest and felt the muscles quivering under my fingertips. He looked in my eyes once more before taking my shirt off, they were so black they were almost the green his eyes used to be.

For the next 19 hours I was in heaven.

--

"One down, two to go," Rose said, grinning.

"May the best couple win," Jasper said as he pulled Alice closer to him as everyone tried to not focus on the noise coming three floors above them.

TNMEB TNMEB TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD

I am sorry it took so long to update but please be really kind and review? I've had a horrible week; I had to put my dog down, she was 8 and it was a systemic shut down. We think it was cancer. Please review?

I should have a new chapter for all my stories soon, I have nid-terms coming up next week so it will probably be after that.


	5. Wicked Wednesday

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

**Sorry about the pause in the updates, school and work and life just get in the way sometimes.**

**How about a little game? I need 2 names, one male and one female. If you are the first reviewer, give me your name and it will end up in the story and I promise you'll love it. If there are no guy reviewers I'll make up my own name but hopefully there are and this gives you an incentive to review.**

**On with the story! **

TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD

"Time for school," Edward whispered in my ear. I groaned and looked at the clock, it was 6:45. I was lying on my stomach, my head lying on Edward's arm facing him. He was on his right side staring at me, his head resting on my pillow as the other traced random designs on my lower back, our legs still intertwined.

"We can run. That gives us 45 more minutes," I said as I started kissing down his neck.

"Love, it will take more than 45 minutes and you should take a shower. Your hair looks…well like it used to when you woke up," he smiled as he pulled me up and ran his hand through my hair.

"Yes but you made it look that way, I don't want to ruin it," I said as I propped myself up. I saw myself through Edward's eyes; I did look like I had just woken up.

"How about I shower with you?" he asked suggestively and I blushed, it was good that he could still see my embarrassment through my mind…and it was better than to have everyone know I was embarrassed. He had been afraid he would never see me blush again when he changed me.

"How about we just stay in bed all day?" I countered but sighed knowing we would have to start the day sometime. He kissed the top of my head and picked me up and carried me to our bathroom. Without setting me down or tearing his eyes from mine, he started the shower and in a minute the room was filled with steam. Even after 30 years of being a vampire, I never really got used to showers. I never noticed how cold I was until I stepped under the hot water, my skin always tingling with the warmth.

Slowly, almost erotically, Edward tilted my head back and let the water soak my hair, turning it almost black. He poured a measured amount of shampoo in his hand and gradually worked it into my hair until the strawberry smell was surrounding us. Again he tilted my head back into the spray and watched as the suds fell away, gently coercing them out of my hair. He was about to reach for the conditioner before I stopped him.

"You are driving me insane, besides; it's your turn," I whispered, my voice a rough velvet. I stepped around him and tilted his head under the shower head until his beautiful bronze hair turned auburn. I reached around him, without breaking eye contact, and grabbed his shampoo bottle from the rack. I poured a small amount in my hand and the smell made me smile, I had always thought Gillette complimented his smell. I leisurely worked the gel into lather but didn't stop there; I played with his hair for a few minutes enjoying the feeling of his wet, soapy hair between my fingers.

"Bella," Edward meant to growl but it came out in more of a moan. He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I tilted his head and helped wash away the bubbles, most of the smell going with it. Before I knew what happened I was standing under the water again and Edward had the bottle of conditioner in his hand, squeezing a small amount out as water dripped down his face. He rubbed his hands together and then started running his fingers through my hair, dispersing the conditioner as he went. I knew he was just running his hands though my hair when he closed the already infinitesimal amount of space between us and touched his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes with a sigh. Stepping into the spray with me, he washed the conditioner out of my hair but refused to move even when I could no longer smell the conditioner. I opened my eyes to see his, an onyx black.

"We're going to be late aren't we?" I whispered, vibrating in anticipation but he never answered as he took a step back. He grabbed the soap and started washing me, never meeting my eyes as he concentrated on his work. I tried to read his thoughts but they were a jumbled mess, he was trying so hard not to act on his instincts and emotions but yet he wanted to continue to be with me.

I reached behind my back and grabbed his bottle of conditioner and squirted some in my hand. When he stood to rinse me off I ran my hands through his hair; that did it. I heard him growl a split second before he attacked my lips, my throat, my body. He slammed me into the wall of the shower, the tile cracking and breaking under the force, as the spray continued to rain down on us, somehow exciting his passion.

xxx

"I told you 45 minutes was plenty of time. We even still have time to drive to school," I said as I pulled on a pair of low-rise faded jeans, watching as Edward finished drying his hair. He didn't look at me as he dressed; a pair of boot-cut dark-wash jeans and a midnight black and grey stripped button-down pullover over a simple white t-shirt. I had completely forgotten about getting dressed once I heard his thoughts. "I don't regret it," I whispered as he finished pulling on his brown Dockers and rolling up his sleeves. He finally looked up and the pain was evident in his eyes.

"I shouldn't have done that. You deserve better than what happened. You deserve love and I cheapened it, I took advantage of you" he said as he gestured to the bathroom. He turned around and grabbed a belt before leaving the room. I quickly dressed, not even bothering to see what I had on before I ran down to see if I could catch him before he left. He wasn't even down the stairs yet as I whipped in front of him. I was glad to see that everyone had already left for school; this was one conversation I would rather not have with my family around.

"I told you, I don't regret it." I growled as I grabbed his wrist in a death grip. He looked up at me and sighed as he pried my hand off of his wrist and continued walking down the stairs. For the first time in my vampire life I lifted my lips over my teeth and snarled at him. It didn't faze him. I swung over the banister and blocked his path at the foot of the stairs.

"What are you doing Bella?" he sighed as he looked at me exasperated.

"I want to talk," I said as I relaxed my hold on the handrails but never moved from my crouch.

"I told you what happened," he said forcefully, the anger and pain evident in his voice. I shook my head.

"You told me your side of the story; can you at least look at mine?" I said before I assaulted him with my own images, of him loving me and taking me as his own. He shook his head.

"That's not the way it happened," he whispered as he jumped the railing but sat on the couch. I followed him, never more than a step behind him, "I can't believe you want to be close to me after what happened," he whispered.

"Edward, you are my husband," I soothed as I took his hand in mine, rubbing small circles in the palm of his hand, "I love you. What you did was…well I want to say incredible but that doesn't even begin to describe what I feel when I'm with you," I whispered as I brushed a stray strand of hair from his eyes.

"You deserve better than a bathroom wall," he spit as though the words tasted bad in his mouth.

"I think you deserve better than me but here I am. You once said I don't see myself clearly, and maybe that is true, but you don't see yourself clearly either. You have been a wonderful husband, friend, partner and lover. If a time or two we get carried away and we do happen to make love on a bathroom wall then so be it," I said as I gripped his face between my hands staring him dead in the eye.

"You really think what I did is defendable?" he asked incredulously. I sighed.

"YES. If you weren't about to do it, I was," I said exasperated, "And Alice thinks _I'm_ hard headed." He seemed to relax slightly; I didn't know if it was my words or the sincerity he could read in my mind but something was calming him down. I sat back, making sure he wasn't going to bolt and lock himself in a room for a few days beating himself up before I stood. A smile broke out on his face.

"What are you wearing?" he asked as he got to his feet. I looked down and for the first time saw what I had pulled out of my closet…well Edward's closet apparently.

"I was so busy with trying to catch you that I didn't look at what I was grabbing," I answered as I fingered the hem of the over shirt I was wearing. I had thrown on a form-fitting red under shirt that came between my thigh and my knees and my favorite grey over shirt of Edward's that stopped at my thigh.

"You didn't realize what you were wearing until I just mentioned it?" he smiled as he tentatively stepped closer.

"Not really. I was more worried about you. You are my life and if you're not happy I'm not happy," I said as I closed the remaining distance between us. He ran his fingers over my cheek as he sighed, his breath landing on my face.

"I love you," he whispered but before he could kiss me his phone rang. He growled as he pulled it out of his pocket, "What?" he demanded into the phone.

"Don't get mad at me. I'm not the one that is going to be late if they don't leave in the next 10 seconds," I heard Alice snap back before I took the phone from Edward, "Morning Bella!" she chirped into my ear as Edward helped me into the car and we shot out of the garage before I could even reply.

"It is a great morning," I smiled as I played with Edward's fingers as they rested on the armrest, "So what's the call about?"

"I just didn't want you to be late, plus Emmett wanted to see if he won the bet," she said grudgingly. There was a scuffling sound and a new voice rang in my ear.

"Morning sis!" Emmett said and I knew he was now in possession of Alice's phone.

"Morning Emmett," I laughed, "Just give Rose the money, you lost," he swore.

"What? Put Edward on," he asked and I actually held the phone out to him before it was at his ear, "You had Bella to yourself for 19 hours and you only did it 15 times? Come on man! I was riding on 23!"

"I don't try to see how many times we can do it in one night, I make each time count," Edward growled into the phone before snapping it shut and throwing it in the back seat. I giggled.

"You love him and you know it," I said.

"I love you more," he said, his eyes smoldering. My breath hitched as I lost myself in his eyes. Even thought I was a vampire and had plenty of room in my head it all went away when I was with Edward. Every thought I had was of him.

"You're dazzling me again," I whispered, finally finding my voice. The air in the car seemed to crackle with electricity.

"I know," he replied, still not wavering in his gaze.

I was surprised when he pulled into the school parking lot and pulled into the spot next to Emmett's Jeep. Before I could even open my door, Alice, Rose and Tanya were holding it open and practically pulled me out of the car.

"Wow, you think you could wait for me to stand," I complained as the three of them dragged me behind the school.

"What are you wearing?" Alice asked as they finally let me go. I explained what happened and Alice sighed, "I fill your closet with great clothes and you grab Edward's," she sighed again and threw her hands in the air.

"I like this, plus they smell like him," I whispered as I hugged the shirt around me, "What happened yesterday?" I finally asked and both Alice and Rose looked at Tanya.

"So quick to betray me cousins?" Tanya joked.

"What happened?" I asked, now suddenly interested. I heard the bell ring but the four of us didn't care, plus I didn't want to have to deal with Jack. He would go crazy if he saw me wearing Edward's clothing.

"Sean took me out yesterday after you and Edward left," she whispered and I felt my jaw drop as I saw their date. He took her too his house to meet his sister and her husband and then he took her to a secluded forest. I quickly jumped out of her thoughts as they became more personal.

"He told you, didn't he?" I asked and she nodded.

"I love him too. I know it's quick but it happened so fast, I just met him yesterday but I feel like I've known him forever, like he was made for me," she said softly, almost to herself.

"We do have soul mates and it is almost like the wolves imprinting when you find them," Alice said thoughtfully.

"Bella was human when Edward found her and Emmett was human when I found him," Rose tilted her head in thought, "I can't speak for Edward but I was drawn towards Emmett. It was like everything in the world felt right after I found him, why can't it be the same for you?"

"It's happening so fast," Tanya whispered. I laid my hand on her shoulder and Jasper was close enough that I could send a little wave of ease to her.

"When I found Jasper, it was only a few weeks before we married," Alice said but Tanya shook her head.

"That's different. You saw him for years before you actually found him and…" Tanya started.

"But I knew I loved him within the second vision," Alice countered, "I know you think it's not the same but it is. It can happen that fast."

"I would love to stay here with you ladies all day but the second bell just rang," I said as the last chime ended.

"We have to get to class," Rose said reluctantly and we emerged from the bracken surrounding the school.

"Alice, I thought you said the plan would work," I said but it was more of a question.

"You all put too much faith in me. I saw you two coming home but staying long enough to affect Rose and Emmett and then they would find the note. Rose ran up to her room for something so suddenly the future changed," she shrugged her shoulders as we all entered the school.

"Ah, Misses Cullen, Mrs. Masen, and Mrs. Denali, what are you doing wandering the hall after the bell has rung?" Mr. Dernet said as he approached us with a clipboard and a pen.

"We were talking and lost track of time," Rose said as she tried to dazzle Mr. Dernet, flipping her hair and smoldering her eyes, "We're really sorry, we won't ever be late again. Do you think you could just let us go?" she pleased slightly, really turning on her charm.

"This is your 4th tardy, which means you four have detention," he said, looking her square in the eye as he ripped a detention slip for each of us. I don't know who was more stunned as we watched Mr. Dernet walk away, Rose or us.

"Did he just…walk away?" Rose asked slowly and I nodded, not trusting my voice. She was definitely more stunned.

"We have to get to class, Edward is really going crazy," I finally said, snapping Rose out of her astonishment. We ran to our lockers and quickly put our stuff away before Alice and I ran to English.

"_I was getting worried,_" Edward said as I handed the teacher my late slip. I scooted my chair closer to his and found his hand underneath the table.

"_You worry about me too much,_" I told him as I replayed the conversation I had with him.

"I was wondering where Sean was taking her," Edward said and I looked at him, "_he wanted to take her somewhere but he kept changing the location. That's a nice spot; it has a clear view of the sky at night._"

"_I bet it's beautiful,_" I sighed, looking at what he had seen the few times he was there.

"_Not as beautiful as you,_" he squeezed my hand. I turned my attention back to the teacher who had started dividing us into groups for our next project. Alice, Edward and I were grouped together…along with Ashley who had harbored a resentment towards me because I was with Edward.

"Edward! We get to work together! How exciting!" Ashley squealed as she ran over to join us in our corner of the classroom. It amazed me at how close she got to us sometimes, it seemed like every decade people became less scared of us.

"Hello Ashley," Edward said coolly but moved his chair next to me so she would have to sit next to Alice. She sat in a huff and threw me a death stare, which amused me more than it should have.

"_What?_" Alice asked, noticing the smirk in the corner of my mouth. I looked pointedly at Ashley, who was still staring at me, and Alice smiled.

"Isn't still considered rude to stare?" Edward whispered loud enough for her to hear, glaring at her. She settled down but still continued flirting with Edward the rest of the class. She followed us to our Chemistry class and met us as we walked to Government with Alice. She talked non-stop with Edward, who had his arm around my shoulder and was carrying my books for me. He never looked at her, never really acknowledged her, but it was getting annoying.

"I was about to hit her! The way she was throwing herself at you; it was disgusting!" I growled as we entered the cafeteria, waiting in line to get our food.

"Love, if she really is bothering you I can talk with her," Edward whispered to me as I grabbed an orange and a jug of milk. Edward grabbed a slice of pizza and paid for both before we sat with the rest of our family.

"I'm surprised you don't dazzle her to shut her up," I told him as I played with my orange, rolling it back and forth with Emmett and Jasper. It was a simple game but fun.

"I don't dazzle anyone one but you. That is something I save for you," he whispered.

"_Have I told you lately how much I love you?_" I asked him and he shook his head.

"_Not in the last 10 minutes,_" he told me, a smile playing across his face.

"_I love you._"

"You are my life," he whispered. I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before turning my attention to Tanya.

"Was Sean in class today?" I asked.

"He's here the rest of the week. It was so odd being in class, knowing I'm in love with the teacher and knowing he loves me back," she said, pulling a funny face. It was so nice to see her smiling; Kate had Garrett and Irina had Phillip, it was nice that she had someone now.

"So you're not doubting me anymore?" Alice asked pointedly.

"Edward once said it would be foolish to bet against you," I said thoughtfully.

"I believe you. Sean is taking me out again tonight, he coming over to our house to meet my family," she giggled at the thought. At that moment Sean walked by, staring at Tanya with a soft smile playing on his lips.

"_Tell her I love her. Tell her I can't stop thinking about her,_" he asked and both Edward and I nodded.

"Did he say something?" she asked as she watched him walk into the teacher's lounge.

"He said he loves you and he can't stop thinking about you," I told her as I reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks," she whispered as the bell rang, releasing us from the cafeteria. In gym, Alice played goalie while Edward and I decimated the other team.

"Are you ready for Math?" Edward asked as he met me outside the girl's locker room. I walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss before he put his right arm around me and started walking towards the main hallway.

"No, but I guess we have to go," I sighed as we walked down the hallway.

"We could always skip…" he suggested with a smile but I shook my head.

"It's more of the fact I don't want to listen to Sean thinking about Tanya for 50 minutes," I confessed and he laughed as he placed a soft kiss to my left temple.

"Silly Bella, if you don't want to listen to what Sean is thinking I could distract you," he played.

"I don't need that. I have enough problems with being able to feel you and hear you without going crazy," I grinned jokingly.

"_You don't have to listen,_" Edward reminded me. It was true, I could turn my power so that I could block others and I wouldn't be affected by Edward, Alice, and Jasper but I didn't like that. It was like someone had blindfolded me, I liked hearing and feeling everything.

"_I know but it's not so bad. It's nice that she's found someone,_" I said as we took our seats in the back of the classroom. When we first arrived we thought Sean would call us out because he knew we would know the answers but it had been the exact opposite, he only called on us when no one else could answer; we were the last resort.

"Alright, everyone settle down. If we could pull out the homework from last night and if…Jack, would you like to write problems 1-3 on the board and Nikki, would you do 4-6?" he said as he came through the door and turned handed white board markers to Jackson and Nikki. Edward moved his chair closer to mine and placed his right arm around my shoulder and I snuggled closer.

Math passed too quickly for my liking, Sean never called on us so that left plenty of time for Edward and me to talk.

"_Are you going to call Charlie soon?_" he asked after a while and I shrugged.

"_I want to; I want to go see him but considering I haven't aged I'm pretty sure he'll realize something is wrong,_" I said, my dead heart breaking. I loved my father but once I became a vampire I could only spend so much time with him before he realized something was wrong…like the fact that my eye's weren't brown but amber and that I didn't age or had in-human beauty.

"_He would love to hear from you. It's been 2 weeks since you last called him,_" he murmured as he gently ran his fingertips down my arm and back up again.

"_I'll call him after school; I just don't like lying to him. I want to see him Edward. This is my father,_" my voice quivered and his hold on me tightened.

"_I know, love. I know,_" he told me as the final bell rung.

"Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Masen can I talk with you for a moment?" Sean asked and everyone looked at us, hushed whispers floating around, "They're not in trouble guys. Now get out of here, you don't want to miss your bus," Sean said jokingly and everyone scurried away.

"What do you need?" Edward asked, still sitting down with his arm wrapped around me.

"I was wondering if I could ride with you again. Tanya left after 6th period so I don't have a ride," he asked and Edward nodded.

"Yeah, we need to stop at our locker but we're leaving after that. I can tell Alice to ride back with Jasper," Edward said as he stood up, "I'll meet you at the car in 10 minutes?"

"Thank you. I'll meet you there," Sean said and we left. The ride home wasn't uncomfortable but it was awkward, Sean was really nice but it seemed incomplete with Tanya so instead of driving back to our house, Edward drove strait to the Denali's.

"Tanya's inside," Edward said with a smirk and a second later we were on our way back home.

"What?" I asked as he held out his cell phone.

"Call Charlie," he said.

"I was going to call when we got home," I told him but he shook his head.

"More privacy and I'm pulling over so you can have as much time as you need," he replied as he pulled off onto a deserted road and put the car in park. I took the phone and dialed the numbers.

"Hello?" a gruff voice answered and my dead heart soared.

"Hi Dad!" I said and I could hear the tone change before he even spoke.

"Bells? Hey! I didn't recognize the number," he told me.

"I'm calling on Edward's phone Dad. I miss you," I said as I crawled into Edward's lap, my head on his chest.

"I miss you too Bells. Sue is a mean cook but nothing compares to your stroganoff. Kidding Sue! Kidding!" I hear him yell but I still heard two distinct slaps hit their mark, "You know Easter is coming up kiddo, are you and Edward going to be able to make it down?" he asked.

"Of course Dad, I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said and I felt Edward stiffen under me.

"Good! You know Jake called the other day, he said he hasn't heard from you in a while," Charlie started.

"Dad, look. We're still friends but I can't call him all the time," I explained for the hundredth time, "I call Jake when I can but we both have lives."

"Alright. So how is Edward?" Charlie asked and we settled into an easy conversation. I told him what I could about my life and he regaled me of tales of Forks and of Renee and Phil. We sat there for hours, Edward holding me as I talked with Charlie. It felt good to talk with Charlie; I hadn't been able to call him the previous week.

"Well Bells, I have to go. Sue just finished dinner. I'll talk with you later. Love you," he said.

"Love you Dad. I promise to call sooner. Give my love to Sue," I told him.

"Bye," he said and he hung up. I closed the phone and handed it back to Edward.

"Thanks," I whispered to him.

"We can't go. We violated the treaty when we changed you but it was outside of Quileute territory so they can't do anything. If we go back they will attack us," Edward said, looking me in the eye.

"What if we have Charlie come here? I need to see him," I whispered.

"We'll talk about it. It's a possibility but we'll need to ask Carlisle. Are you ready to go home?" he asked. I nodded but stayed curled up beside him. He drove slowly, well slow for him, and we talked. I knew the second I was close enough to Alice to share her gift because I suddenly saw Charlie and Sue coming through our front door, our house decorated for Easter.

"He's coming," I breathed and I fully relaxed, enjoying the rest of the ride.

"You know he's going to wonder…" Edward started but didn't finish his thought.

"I know but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Let him think what he wants and the Volturi won't be able to hurt him," I tired but Edward just sighed.

"He's already coming but let's at least talk with Carlisle? Please?" he asked as we pulled into the garage.

"We'll talk," I agreed as I climbed out of the car. We walked in together to see Emmett and Rose watching TV while Jasper and Alice were on one of the computers.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed Ashley yet," Rose smiled at me as I sat next to her. I rolled my eyes.

"I was seriously considering it. The way she throws herself at him!" I shuddered.

"If I remember correctly, you threw yourself at him," Jasper joked as he walked over to join us.

"Yes, but I knew what I was getting into." I clarified, "she doesn't."

"It also doesn't help that you're jealous," Emmett laughed and I hissed at him playfully.

"Well what about Matthew?" I asked and Emmett growled.

"Yes, what about Matthew?" Rose said, turning to her husband.

"Matthew is an exception. He doesn't leave you alone! He follows you around…like Mike followed Bella!" Emmett almost yelled as he pointed to me.

"So you're allowed to be jealous of Matthew but she's not allowed to be jealous of Ashley?" Alice finally quipped as she moved over and sat in front of Jasper on the floor.

"What about Kelsey?" Jasper asked and Alice tilted her head to look at him, her eyes narrowed.

"That's true. I just hate Ashley with a passion but I've never threatened her," I teased.

"I wasn't threatening her! I was just telling her what would have if she continued to talk with Jasper," Alice said pointedly but we all laughed.

"It's good to hear you lot laughing. What's the occasion?" Carlisle asked as he walked through the door.

"I thought you were pulling a double shift," Emmett asked but he shook his head.

"They said I had been doing too many double shifts so they sent me home to get some rest," I heard the regret in his voice.

"You can only do so much," Jasper told him softly. Carlisle put his bag and coat over the couch and sat across from the 6 of us.

"I know but I wish I could do more," he lamented but shook his head and a smile crept onto his face.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

"I'm just glad to be home," he simply stated but Edward and I chuckled with him. He was finding it funny we were jealous of humans…of humans that had simple crushes on our spouses. I found it funny but I still felt like tearing Ashley limb from limb.

"We have a project to work on. We'll be upstairs," Edward finally stated as he held his hand out to me. I grabbed my bag as we passed the stairs but Edward took it and slung it over his shoulder along with his own.

"Are you really going to work on the project?" I said as seductively as possible while Edward unpacked our books.

"With you wearing that…no," he said as he finally turned to me. He sprang and grabbed me before landing on the bed, "_You have been driving me crazy all day in that outfit,_" he said as he kissed down my neck.

"_Really? I liked wearing your clothes. They smelled like you and it made Alice mad; two for one,_" I told him before I lost my ability to form coherent sentences.

"_What are they going to think? Us going at it again tonight?_" I asked as I tore the shirt he was wearing off of him and ran my fingers over his chest.

"_That I love my wife more than anything in this world and want to love her as much as possible,_" he said as he threw the pile of his clothes in the corner of our room and descended upon me once more.

----------

"_Feel_ like folding yet?" Rose asked Jasper as he sat rubbing his temples.

"You don't want to know what I'm _feeling_ right now," he said glancing upstairs with a scowl, "She knows I'm feeling that, why don't they leave?" he slightly shouted the last bit.

"Yeah, come on guys. Just go to the cabin!" Emmett yelled.

----------

"_That's a great idea. Would you like to accompany me this evening?_" Edward said, listening to his brother. The cabin was just that…a cabin. It had one bedroom, a bathroom and a small den. The kitchen had been removed to make the bedroom and bathroom bigger but it was still only 500 square feet of space.

"_I would be honored Mr. Cullen,_" I said, taking his hand. He opened the window to our bedroom after grabbing a robe for each of us and we jumped. Not even bothering to fully land, we started sprinting for the cabin that would give us the solitude we craved.

----------

"That's much better," Jasper said once Edward and Bella were out of his range. He leaned back in his chair and Alice climbed on top of him, settling in for the night.

TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD

**I'm really sorry about the lack of updates! Life is just not letting me have a moment to sit and write but I wrote you guys 12 pages so please forgive me?**

**Yes, I have seen the movie and I wanted to get an update out last night but my parents were suddenly curious why I was in my room all day so they made me stay with them downstairs. If you want to know my opinion on the movie it will be placed in my profile along with pictures of Edward and Bella's wardrobe for this chapter.**

**Review please! It really does make it easier to write when I get feedback! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what your favorite color is. Just review please!**


	6. Trivial Thursday

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Enjoy! Short AN this time!**

TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD

"Are you okay?" Alice asked. I could feel her gaze on me but my eyes didn't stray from the road. I was glad it was only the two of us in the car.

"I'm fine…just thinking," I smiled and I held my hand out and I felt her small hand slip into mine and I sighed slightly. I knew Edward considered Bella to be his entire existence and Rosalie was Emmett's angel but those human words did nothing to describe what Alice meant to me. She was my savior…and even that didn't express how much I truly loved her.

"Feel better?" she asked as she gently squeezed my hand.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" I said, finally looking at my beautiful wife.

"Not since we left the house…but it's nice to hear," she said and I smiled.

"I love you," I said as I kissed the back of her hand, "and yes, I do feel better. I don't know how much longer I can be around Em and Rose without going crazy."

"Are you looking for something to fill some time?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Why?" I countered.

"There's the football game tomorrow! We could go! Bella's already agreed so we won't be the only one's there," she added as an afterthought and I laughed. Only my Alice would think of going to a football game.

"What time's the game?" I asked as I turned into the parking lot of the school. I saw Edward's Volvo and pulled in the spot next to it.

"It starts at 8:00 but we should be there at 7:30," Alice informed me and I shook my head as I climbed out of the Jeep.

"Why do we have to be there half an hour early?" I asked as I grabbed both bookbags and helped her out of the car.

"To get good seats," she shrugged as we walked into school. I smiled and rolled my eyes as I slung my arm around her tiny shoulders. I knew to humans we felt cold and like stone but every time I touched her I felt a heat rush through me and her touch was like satin, so smooth and caring.

"Bella!" Alice called and I smiled as she and Edward made their way towards us, "we were just heading for our lockers."

"Emmett threw a football," Edward informed us as we walked toward our lockers.

"How far?" Alice asked, her head peering around me.

"Straight into the hands of the quarterback, Rick Trenton; he was standing 30 yards away," Bella said as she chuckled slightly.

"Did you see him?" I asked and she nodded, "That must have turned Rick's head."

"It was interesting. See you at lunch," Edward said as he and Bella went towards her homeroom.

"Alone at last," I whispered as I slowly backed Alice against a locker. Her tiny hand reached up and stroked my cheek sending a shiver down my spine and a wave of love to wash over me. I smiled as I bent down to brush a kiss over her forehead, "I love you too," I whispered.

"4 more days," she whispered as she ran her fingers down my back.

"We've lasted longer," I told her, slightly smiling. It was another bet, but it was just between me and Emmett…

"We've got to get to class," she reminded me and I put my head on her shoulder and inhaled her heavenly scent one last time.

"Next time we're in the same grade. I can't stand not being with you," I whispered as I kissed the top of her head one last time before I walked her to her home room.

"You're almost late," Rosalie grinned as I sat down. I pointed up and the bell rang.

"I'm right on time," I smiled as the teacher started taking attendance, "Are you and Em free tomorrow?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Alice wants to go to the football game," I informed her and she laughed, causing several heads to turn.

"She wants to go to a _football_ game? She does realize it's not like seeing the Seahawks or the Browns or the Steelers…right?" Rose asked and I shrugged.

"She knows; I just don't know what she's doing," I said as the bell rang again to release us to first period.

"Are you two ready to fold yet?' Rose asked ask we meet Emmett and Alice outside their homeroom. Edward nodded as he raced towards Bella's homeroom.

"That's boy has got it bad," Emmett laughed as we walked to our first class.

"No, we're not folding. What happens if we both win?" I asked as I put my arm around Alice's shoulder.

"I don't think that's possible. I may not be able to see the future but I think we can take you," Rose joked.

"May the best couple win," Alice offered as we dropped the girls off at their classrooms.

"You really think you two will win?" Emmett asked as we sat down in our history class.

"I don't know. We're just taking it one day at a time but we only have 3 more days so I think we'll make it," I answered as I pulled out a notebook. Mr. Connor stood a minute after the bell rang and started teaching, my hand flying across the page as I wrote down everything he said.

"I still don't see why you take notes," Emmett whispered fast so only I could hear it, "You lived this battle."

"It's interesting to me," I stated as I continued to take notes.

"Sir, can I ask a question?" Emmett said, raising his hand. Mr. Connor turned around and I stared daggers at my brother.

"Of course Mr. Cullen, is there something you don't understand?" he asked but Emmett shook his head.

"What are you doing?" I hissed though my teeth.

"You'll love this," Emmett told me softly, "Sir, I was reading one of my father's history books and I came across a name…Jasper Whitlock. I was wondering if you could tell me more about him," Emmett asked and I could have tackled him.

"Jasper Whitlock? What did the book say?" Mr. Connor asked.

"Not much, just that he rose through the ranks quickly and disappeared before the Union reached Texas," Emmett shrugged.

"Jasper Whitlock was a Major in the Confederate army, joining when he had just turned 17," Mr. Connor told the class.

"I thought you had to be 18 to join the army," Doug mentioned but Mr. Connor raised a finger.

"You'll find throughout history that people lie about many things. Some, like Major Whitlock, lied about his age. We don't know why; maybe for glory and honor or maybe to escape his family, but being a part of the military in 1859 was an honor.

"On the night he disappeared, Major Whitlock was helping evacuate Galveston from an incoming Union invasion. After that it was like he disappeared, History doesn't tell us what happened to him," Mr. Connor told the class.

"Maybe he defected," Kyle offered, "He was only 17 and he's a Major? Maybe the pressure got to him."

"But remember what Mr. Connor said, being a part of the military was an honor. Why would he run?" Amanda countered.

"This brings up an interesting dilemma. Mr. Cullen, since you brought the subject up, what do you think happened to him?" Mr. Connor asked.

"Well, we're going on the assumption that he had his free will but what if he was kidnapped or killed?" Emmett said, "What if his free will was taken away?"

"These are soldiers, they don't quit because someone threatens them," Doug said.

"Doug, what do you consider dangerous?" I finally asked knowing it would be the weirdest conversation I ever had.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Just play along. What do you consider dangerous?" I asked again.

"I don't know…snakes, bears, car crashes. Why?"

"Would you consider butterflies dangerous?"

"Of course not."

"Why?" I pressed.

"They're harmless. They're not dangerous."

"What if the same thing happened to him? What if I-Major Whitlock was confronted by someone or something he didn't consider dangerous and they lured him away?" I said and Emmett was doing everything in his power not to laugh.

"I'm dead aren't I?" he asked quickly and I gave him a curt nod.

"So you're saying he was lured away…but what would lure him away from his duties?" Mr. Connor asked.

"Maybe it was someone pretending to need help? It's the oldest trick in the book," Amanda said slowly.

"Explain," Mr. Connor said.

"Maybe he was helping people evacuate but he came across someone or a group of people who pretended to need help and ultimately lured him to his demise."

"If I see a bunch of guys asking for help, they can push their own car. A soldier wouldn't stop to help civilians," Kyle said.

"He would if they were girls. What if it was a group of girls who didn't look dangerous, like Jasper said, that confronted Major Whitlock? What if they lured him away?" Andrew piped in.

"It's been theorized that Major Whitlock was confronted with something that lured him away but since his body was never found we have no way of knowing what actually happened," Mr. Connor told us.

"You could always ask him," Emmett whispered to me. I smirked at him and sent him the biggest wave of fear I could muster.

"Any more questions Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Connor asked us. Emmett jumped out of his seat, his eyes wide and shook his head. I let the wave go and slowly he calmed down as I continued with my notes.

"That was fun and you know it!" Emmett said as we left our history class and I rolled my eyes.

"That was funny Jasper," Bella said as she, Edward, and Alice joined us.

"It was…I wouldn't go straight to funny but it was entertaining," I allowed and Emmett punched the air.

"Come on, for the first time history class was fun."

"History is always fun," I pointed out.

"For you yes, but you know how much Mr. Connor and everyone else liked that," Emmett pointed out and I reluctantly nodded.

"Are you two coming to the game tomorrow?" Alice asked Bella and Edward, effectively changing the conversation.

"You just want to see the prom court," Bella accused and Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"So you're coming then?" she asked again and I could tell they were thinking about it.

"You know it's not fair when you do that," Emmett scolded them but Edward flipped him off, not tearing his eyes from Bella. Even when she was human he held an unimaginable amount of love for her but now that she was one of us, his love grew. I knew that Alice was my soul mate but sometimes I really wondered if I could have been with her if the situation was reversed.

"We would love to go," Bella answered Alice and before I went to my next class Bella caught my eye and nodded once, a smile on her face.

***

"Well aren't we a ray of sunshine?" I greeted Tanya as I sat next to her.

"I'm going hunting with Sean tonight and we're going to…talk," she smiled as I pulled out another notebook, "You know you don't have to…" she started but I held up my hand.

"I take notes. End of story," I shrugged as I flipped to a blank page, "So what are you talking about?"

"Us and what we see in our future," Tanya smiled as the bell rang, "any idea of what we're doing today?" she asked. I pointed as a substitute walked in and started writing down the recipe we were making on the blackboard.

"Welcome to general home education, your teacher is not here because his wife went into early labor. From what I know, she is still in labor and both she and the baby are healthy," the sub started, "She told me the recipe you are all making today and I am familiar with soufflé so if you all want to get started I'll be here if you need help," she finished, dismissing us to our stations.

"And we need this class because…?" Tanya asked as I brought the ingredients out of the refrigerator.

"It's a requirement," I offered.

"I can't believe Carlisle wasn't able to exempt us from this class," she sighed as she turned the oven on and handed me a bowl, "and that is the grossest stuff I've ever seen," she said as I broke into the box of chocolate.

"You know most women like chocolate," I joked as I started to mix the flour and sugar together. She threw a piece at me but I quickly caught it.

"I can't believe humans smell so good even though they eat this," she said as she gestured around the room as everyone taste-tested their creations.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Denali, do you need any help?" the substitute came asked as she made a trip around the room.

"No ma'am, we're just waiting for our oven to heat up," I answered and I tipped my head and Tanya giggled.

"What was that for?" I asked after the substitute had moved on. The light went off and I placed our pan in the heated oven.

"You really are a Southern gentleman aren't you? You even tip your hat almost 200 years later," she giggled again as I started cleaning up. 40 minutes later the room was filled with the smell of baking soufflés and while everyone else loved the smell, we felt sick to our stomachs. Our timer went off and Tanya pulled our pan out.

"Did it turn out well?" a voice asked from behind and a small shriek came from Tanya.

"How are you doing?" Sean asked me and I nodded. He bent over and took a quick whiff of our soufflé and scrunched his nose.

"Don't like it?" Tanya asked and he shook his head.

"I used to. My mum used to make the best cakes but I prefer a different diet these days," he explained as the substitute came over to inspect our soufflé.

"It's looks delicious," she told us as she cut two slices and handed them to us.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I'm allergic to chocolate and Tanya has celiac disease. I'm sure Mr. Tanner left you a note," I lied smoothly as I pushed the plates away.

"I'm sorry dear. Despite your allergies, you both received an A. Since you already cleaned up your station you may sit quietly until the bell rings," she said as she moved onto the next group.

"Ma'am, both of these students are helping me with a tutoring program. May I borrow them for the rest of the period?" Sean asked.

"Of course," she nodded. I quickly grabbed my bag and followed Sean and Tanya out of the room.

"Thank you," I told him as I breathed in clean air.

"I don't know how you two do that," he said he shook his head.

"So this tutoring program…?" Tanya smirked as she took Sean's hand in hers.

"Oh yes. Well, I don't think you two will quite work. I hope I'm not wasting any of your time," he joked, "although I would like to talk with Tanya, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, I'm meeting Alice anyways for our next class," I said as I left them alone.

***

"He what?" Bella asked at lunch.

"He came into our home economics class and busted us out after we were done," Tanya said once more.

"Why did you never do that with me?" Bella asked, turning to Edward.

"And risk Mike Newton or Eric Yorkie actually hurting me?" he asked.

"They couldn't have hurt you," she brushed off.

"I did meet you outside every class. Doesn't that count for anything?" he asked.

"That's true little sis. You don't know how many times he almost knocked me over because he was rushing to meet you," Emmett informed Bella as he played with the pizza he bought.

"I know," she whispered, tapping her head.

"You're awfully quiet. What's up?" Rose said, turning the attention to me.

"I just can't believe I'm going to spend the rest of my life with all of you. I must be crazy," I joked. Emmett blinked for a second and howled with laughter, "It wasn't that funny Emmett."

"You're right, that wasn't funny. That was hysterical," he said through his booming laughter.

"You do realize you're proving his point?" Alice clarified and Emmett nodded.

"Wait. That means Bella is almost certifiable because she willingly and knowingly joined us," Emmett said, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"No! No, no, no, no, no. Absolutely no crazy jokes. I mean it," Bella said, pointing her finger at Emmett.

"Or what little sister?" he egged her on, "You're already crazy enough to join our family, you're just jumping off a cliff trying to mess with me."

"I can make your life a living Hell…plus I can make you loose the bet," she smirked, pointing to me and her head at the same time.

"Oh…I wouldn't mess with her right now Em. I've only seen her riled up a few times and it isn't pretty," Edward warned but Emmett just kept grinning. Either he had her where he wanted or he was a fool.

"I'd go with the last one," Bella answered my unasked question.

"Saved by the bell," Alice sang just before the bell rang. We all got up and dumped our food.

"This isn't over," Emmett and Bella said at the same time. They went their separate ways, followed by Edward and Rose trying their hardest not to laugh.

"It's never boring at the Cullen residence," Alice chuckled as we walked to the only class we had together.

"That boy is going to get himself killed; if not by Bella, by Rose for making them loose the bet," I shook my head as I took my seat. She sat down next to me and I pulled my homework out, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not for almost 30 whole minutes. Are you slipping?" she joked as I took her hand in mine.

"I love you. You are my Savior," I told her as I brushed my lips across the back of her hand. She smiled.

"Are you doing your homework?" she asked and I nodded.

"What else is there to do in study hall?" I joked and she gently squeezed my hand.

***

"Esme. We're home," I announced as I placed our bookbags by the staircase.

"Good afternoon. Much homework?" she asked as she entered the room from Carlisle's office.

"No. Finished it at school though," Alice told her.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked, looking behind us trying to find Edward's Volvo and Emmett's Jeep.

"Edward and Emmett went hunting and Rose and Bella should be here any minute," I said as I went to the bookcase and pulled my favorite book from the shelf.

"Is Carlisle home?" Alice asked and Esme nodded.

"I'm helping him reorganize his office. That man refuses to throw anything away," she shook her head but smiled at the same.

"You love it and you know it," I joked as I fell into one of our oversized chairs. Upstairs we heard a crash, making all of us jump.

"Sorry! I didn't think it would fall…"Carlisle told us and Esme excused herself to help him. Alice walked over to me and curled up in my lap, her head on my chest as I opened the book.

"Don't you already have that memorized?" Alice asked.

"Of course but it's still not the same as reading," I told her as my eyes danced across the first page.

"'Call me Ishmael'" she read the first line. I wrapped my arm around her holding her even closer.

"Alice! Where are you?" Rose asked as she and Bella burst through the front door.

"Sorry girls. I'm kind of busy," Alice said from my embrace. I could hear Rosalie's and Bella's jaws drop.

"We're having a girl's night. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Bella asked.

"Sorry. We're reading," Alice said apologetically as she held up the book. I smiled.

"I really, truly, and deeply love you," I told her as Rosalie and Bella went upstairs, "Are you sure you don't want to join them?"

"I'm sure. We have a book to read," she said as she opened the book once more. I smiled as I settled in for a long and wonderful evening.

TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD

I'm really sorry for the lack of updates! If you read any of my other stories I explained. I was vacuuming my room and the vacuum ate my flash drives which made all my stories revert to either binary or ACSII. I've been translating them.

I hope you enjoyed this! I had fun writing from Jasper's POV. Tell me what you think. I know it's not as long but remember Jasper isn't much of a talker…and he wasn't a very cooperative participant.

Review please! You have no idea how much I love the reviews I get from you all! The more updates I get the faster I'll review!...well, I do have to finish translating but I'll translate faster!


	7. Football Friday

Okay, so I know I've been gone and this took longer to get out than I thought. My other stories will be updated soon, and then I will be updating regularly. Longer note at the bottom.

Enjoy!

TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD

Sometimes it seems that days and weeks fly by like they were seconds while sometimes seconds drag by and you swear you can feel every nano second in between. When Edward and I were together, it was the former.

"Time for school Love," he whispered in my ear as he ran his silken fingers from my throat to my navel. I involuntarily shuddered and closed my eyes, lost in the sensation.

"Remember when you said vampires were easily distracted?" I whispered as I turned around, pressing my body to his.

"Of course," he said as he trailed open-mouthed kisses across my collarbone.

"I just thought you should know that I agree," I muttered almost incoherently as he continued kissing his way down my body. Every thought I had disappeared as I focused on Edward's lips on my body. I moaned slightly as I pulled him up and sought his lips with mine.

"If you two aren't at school on time, Carlisle and Esme…well I know what they're going to do but it won't be pretty!" Alice yelled through the door to our bedroom. I groaned as I sat up, pulling Edward with me.

"We'll be downstairs in 5 minutes," I muttered as I leapt from the bed and threw a robe on. I heard Alice's retreating footfalls before I turned towards Edward.

"She has got to have the world's worst timing," Edward groaned as he got up and put on a pair of boxers.

"Well, we do need to go to school if we want to go to the football game tonight," I stated as I pulled on a pair of jeans.

"You're not wearing underwear?" Edward groaned and I smiled ruefully as I pulled on the school hoodie Alice had bought me.

"Give you something to think about today," I simply said as I sauntered out of the room. My smile grew wider as I heard both his thoughts and his grumblings while he dressed, "_You'll get over it Love_."

"_Maybe, maybe not_," he told me as I saw him getting ready. If my heart was still beating it would have stopped, "_Payback's a killer isn't it?_" he stated as he ran his hands through his hair one last time before washing the gel off his hands. He quickly pulled on my favorite pair of slacks and threw on the jersey Alice bought him.

"_Sex hair? You had to do sex hair? You do realize I'm going to have to fight girls off today?_" I groaned as he ran his hand through his already messy hair, making it even messier.

"_You get to torture me but I can't torture you?_" he asked sweetly as he left our room.

"You're talking with Edward, aren't you?" Sean asked from the couch with Tanya.

"Yeah. He's…being stubborn today," I explained as I sat down.

"You look so good in your outfit!" Alice squealed as she danced up to me, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Then again, you already knew that," Emmett said as he and Rose joined us from the bank of computers in the study. Edward came up behind me and encircled me in his arms.

"It's not fair if you already know the outcome little sis," Edward half-scolded as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"How much did you spend at the school store?" Jasper asked. I finally looked around and saw that everyone matched in both royal purple and silver. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were wearing silver jerseys with royal purple lettering while Alice, Rose, and I wore purple hoodies with silver lettering. Even Sean was wearing a silver-button down shirt with a royal purple tie.

"Not much. We have to look good for the game," Alice said off-handedly, as we grabbed our bags, "besides, Rose helped."

"Leaving?" Esme asked as she met us by the door. She kissed each of us good-bye and waved from the bay window as we marched to the garage.

"You do know that we don't have to look good to go to the game?" Edward pointed out as he took my bag and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Of course but why can't we show a little school spirit?" Alice countered.

"You're very…perky," Sean observed as Emmett opened the garage door. Jasper laughed as he kissed the top of Alice's head.

"Of course, emo vampires are so last century," Rose joked causing everyone to laugh. Alice pouted for a second before a small smile crept across her face and she joined in.

"Girls ride together!" Rose yelled as she pulled her keys from her purse.

"_I'll see you at school_," I whispered as I pulled Edward in, kissing him deeply.

"_I love you_," he said as he pulled me closer, every part of our bodies touching. Subtly, he pulled my legs around him, causing a shiver deep in my core.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Sean scolded as I broke the kiss and Edward put me down.

"_You regret not wearing underwear now Bella?_" Edward laughed as he jumped in the Jeep behind Emmett just before Emmett floored the pedal and shot from the garage like a bullet.

"What?" I asked, even thought I could hear every one of their thoughts as I jumped behind Alice. Rose just shook her head as she put her car in first gear and shot out of the garage following her husband.

"So what happened to girl's night?" Alice asked as we sped through the mountain highway.

"The boys came back early," Rose rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised they lasted as long as they did. I swear Edward wasn't home 5 seconds before they ran upstairs."

"What did you and Emmett _do_ last night?" I pushed but Rose shook her head.

"Come on Bells, you should know better than anyone. Emmett and I finally beat the new Civ game," Rose smirked and a fell back in my seat shaking my head.

"You spent all last night playing Civ?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and I feel more than ready for the history test today," Rose joked as we pulled into the school. Rose quickly found Emmett's Jeep and pulled in next to it.

"Okay, I'm glad you bought us these," I admitted to Alice as I climbed out of the Mercedes. Everyone was wearing either royal purple or silver; we would have been out of place in anything else.

"I know," Alice said with a smile as she danced over to Jasper.

"Took you long enough to get here. You actually obeyed the speed limit?" Edward smiled as he walked over to me.

"Rose decided to take the scenic route. I think for the first time we actually blend in," I commented as Edward took my bag and slung it over his shoulder and took my hand.

"You will never blend in. You're too beautiful to even _want_to blend in," he whispered as we walked towards the school.

"I think you're a little biased," I smirked as he held the door open for me. Immediately, every female thought was directed at Edward, _my_ Edward. I growled slightly but Edward just smiled.

"_Okay, I'm only torturing you. No one else knows I'm not wearing underwear so why do you have to torture me by having the entire female population think about nothing but you?_" I almost whined as we passed girls whose heart rates were just increasing because Edward was walking by them.

"You used to do the same thing," he whispered as we put our books in our lockers.

"True, but we were dating and I knew the risk involved," I countered as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"And you still wanted to be with me," Edward said smiling, "I owe you forever."

"That's good because we have forever," I smiled as I stood on my tiptoes and captured his lips with mine.

"Can't you stop for two seconds?" Emmett yelled as he pushed his way to his locker, "Some of us care about school."

"Really? Rose, you care about school?" I gasped, "I never knew!"

"Ha, ha, ha," Emmett mockingly laughed.

"We weren't even in your way," Edward pointed out as we walked to my homeroom.

"Really? Didn't notice," Emmett shrugged as he and Rose walked to their homeroom.

"He is insufferable," Edward said, shaking his head.

"You love him and you know it," I said.

"I'll see you in 11 minutes," he sighed as the bell rang. He quickly kissed me and dashed off to his own homeroom. I jumped in the door before the bell finished ringing and quickly found my seat.

"So you're going to the game tonight?" Jack asked from beside me.

"Yeah. My sister thought it would be fun if we all went to the game," I told him as the teacher took attendance.

"Is this Alice or Rosalie?" he inquired and I smirked.

"Kind of both; the idea was started with Alice but Rose went along with it," I said, rolling my eyes.

"_You love us!_" they both reminded me and I laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked at my outburst.

"Nothing. So are you going to the game?" I asked, taking the attention off me.

"Yeah, I'm going with a few friends of mine. Maybe I'll run into you at the game," he suggested as the bell rang.

"Maybe. I'll see you later," I told him as I gathered my bag and met Edward who was standing outside waiting for me.

"I might not be able to bail you out of class but does it at least count that I meet you every single time?" he asked as he handed me a red rose.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked, tucking it behind my ear.

"Did you know that the school has a greenhouse?" he asked as he took my hand and walked us to English.

"I did but I thought it was only accessible through the roof," I commented and soon I was entertained by the vision of Edward jumping on the roof and breaking into the greenhouse just to get one rose. "You didn't have to go through all that trouble for little ol' me," I said, batting my eyelashes and faking a southern accent.

"Of course he did. Edward is a hopeless romantic and apparently he'll break into buildings for you," Alice joked as the three of us walked inside our English room. Tanya looked pained as she sat across the room from us with her project group.

"How do you know he broke in?" I asked as I took my seat in our little group. Edward sat next to me again but Alice sat across from me, leaving Ashley the seat across from Edward.

"I have my ways…plus Jasper followed a second later," Alice explained as she pulled a rose out of her purse. A second later, she jumped up and danced over to talk with the teacher about her paper.

"_What was that for?_" I asked but Edward shrugged.

"_I don't…_" but then I heard her and I shot a death glare at Alice's back. I could feel her smile in her thoughts.

"Edward!" Ashley squealed as she ran over and sat down in the open desk, "How was your evening?"

"_Bella_ and I had a lovely evening, thank you for asking," Edward said coolly as he leaned back and placed his arm around my shoulder, pulling me slightly closer to him. She didn't even flinch.

"That's great! I take it you're going to the game tonight, maybe I'll run into you there?" Ashley said suggestively as she leaned in across the desk.

"So have any of you thought more about our project?" Alice interrupted as she sat back down. I welcomed the interruption.

"I have some great ideas!" Ashley said excitedly, "We could turn a famous scene in a book or movie into a Shakespearian play!"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Edward said thoughtfully. I elbowed him but he barely flinched.

"I knew you would like it Eddie," Ashley purred and if I didn't have the practiced self-restraint I did, she would be missing her head. Edward smiled at the thought.

"It's a pretty good idea. We could rewrite something from an older movie, something that no one knows about more, but it has to be funny," Edward said, sitting up a little.

"Arsenic and Old Lacehas a ton of funny scenes," Alice said off-handedly, "or His Girl Friday. Those are black and white. I don't think you can get any older than that with a fairly small cast."

"Black and white? They still have movies from back then?" Ashley asked confused.

"Yes and they also have these funny-shaped bracelets called watches that tell the time!" I muttered sarcastically under my breath. Alice turned her laugh daintily into a cough but Edward was shaking with silent laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ashley asked as I pulled out a notebook and a pencil.

"Nothing. It's a sibling thing I guess," I said, rolling my eyes giving them enough time to compose themselves, "So which one are we re-writing?"

"I would say Arsenic and Old Lace. It has the fewest characters and we can do a nice, long scene," Alice pointed out and I wrote the title on the top of the page.

"Script?" I asked and Edward pulled out his laptop and quickly found the script to the movie. He flipped the screen down so everyone could see.

"So which scene do you want to do?" I asked the group.

"I kind of like the scene where he discovers what his aunts are doing. There's four people in the scene; it's perfect for us!" Ashley commented and silently Edward and Alice agreed.

We spent the last 10 minutes dividing roles and writing a quick outline of the scene we were doing.

"I can't believe she thought she could get the part of Elaine! You're with me, _you're my husband_, and she thinks she can get the role...ugh!" I complained as we took our seats in Chemistry.

"Calm down Love," Edward said as he rubbed soothing circles on my lower back. I growled slightly but calmed down once we began class…it also helped that Jasper was sending me a few waves of relaxation and Edward was whispering in my ear everything he planned to do with me once we got home.

xxx

"She didn't," Rose said in awe, her jaw dropped slightly.

"She did. I can't believe Bella was just sitting there," Alice finished as I took my seat in the cafeteria.

"At least she wasn't thinking anything too bad. I'm going to kill the next girl who thinks about Edward in bed; I'm getting sick of having to see others fantasies," I complained.

"I'm looking at it differently," Edward said as he sat down next to me. I stared at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he smiled his crooked smile, astounding me. It was a very good thing I really didn't need to breathe.

"Because every time I see one of those fantasies, I replace the _girl_ with the only _woman_ I've ever loved," he purred in my ear, love just rolling off him.

"Nice save mister," I told him as I gave him a hug.

"What a nice family moment," a voice said from my left and a quiet squeal surprised me as I looked to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Tanya asked Sean as he sat down next to her.

"I had to talk with my tutoring students," he joked, Jasper and Tanya smiled, "It's a new program, the principal would like the teachers to start eating lunch with students one day out of the week."

"You are going to be the first and last teacher to sit with us; I don't need to be psychic to see that," Rose said and Alice laughed.

"I think you would be surprised as to who wants to sit with us but are too scared to," I told her and this time it was Sean laughing.

"I have to agree with your sister; you have no idea how rampant your names are around the teachers' lounge," Sean told us.

"Good things I hope," Rose smiled and everyone laughed.

xxx

"Bella sit still!" Alice threatened me one more time before I sighed and dejectedly sat back down in the chair aka 'The Stool of Death'.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this," I said sighing. Rose and Alice had cornered me after school, kidnapped me, and were currently holding me hostage in Alice's bathroom.

"It's not permanent, it'll come out after one washing," Rose said as she fixed her hair in the mirror. Their bright idea was dying our hair; Alice and mine being silver while Rose could get away with the darker purple. On Rose it looked amazing but I could just picture me with silver hair and it wasn't pretty.

"Finished! Before you look, you have to put on your outfit," Alice said as she pointed to a small pile of clothing. I quickly got up and changed into the jersey/hoodie Alice had created and the pair of designer-faded jeans. I tied the shoelaces on my sneakers in a second and turned around to face the mirror.

"Wow," I heard Edward breathe from the entrance of the bathroom and I had to agree. I thought the silver in my hair was going to look tacky but it looked so natural; and in addition to the purple hoodie and the jeans…I actually looked _good_.

"Just say 'thank you' and we'll call it even," Alice smirked as she walked into the room wearing a shirt just like mine.

"Thank you Alice, you're the best," I said as I gave her a hug, "And you too Rose. You're amazing," I said as I gave Rose a hug too.

"Are we ready to…whoa!" Jasper said as he walked into the room, flipping the car keys in his hand. He took in the sight of Alice as she ran up to next him. He hesitantly took his hand and ran it through her hair.

"It's just a wash-out solution I came up with," Alice shrugged off as we all headed downstairs.

"Going to a football game?" Carlisle asked from the couch, Esme curled up into him.

"We figured we might as well make some use of the outfits Alice got us," Emmett joked as he joined us from the garage.

"It's just the six of us tonight. Sean and Tanya are out again," I told Carlisle, answering his unasked question. He nodded and wished us all a good evening before turning back to Esme.

"Are we all going in one car?" Jasper asked as we approached the garage.

"I don't see why we can't take Emmett's Jeep. It'll be a tight squeeze but I think we can manage," Rose volunteered, leaving a bewildered Emmett.

"Who says we're taking my car? Why can't we take the Volvo?" he asked as I jumped in the back seat.

"Just want to," Rose said as she started the engine. Emmett grumbled as he got in the passenger seat and I scooted over so Alice and Jasper could squeeze in the back seat with me. Edward chose to ride in the trunk. I moved to the back with Edward as Rose tore out of the garage.

We drove in comfortable silence the entire way to school. Pulling into the school, Rose parked far away from the entrance.

"Why'd you park so far away?" I asked as Edward helped me down.

"If any scratches this car, Emmett would have a fit and I would never hear the end of it," she said as we walked towards the field.

"That is not true and you know it," Emmett argued, pointing a finger at Rose.

"Emmett, it's true," Edward confessed, "You love that car. Admit it."

"I do love the car. I just wouldn't take it out of Rose if it was damaged," he clarified. We all laughed.

"Alright, sure," Rose said rolling her eyes. Emmett picked her up and twirled her, making her squeal. We joined and stood in line for a few minutes waiting to pay for out ticket.

"How many?" the bored teen asked, ready to print the tickets.

"Two," Edward answered as he pulled 10 dollars out of his pocket. The boy took the money and handed Edward the tickets as soon as they printed.

"Enjoy the game," he said, not even looking away from his screen. I looked over my shoulder as Edward and I moved to the side, Alice shrugged at the boy's behavior and Rose rolled her eyes.

"_That was odd_," I said as I leaned against Edward's chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my head.

"_He broke up with his girlfriend_," Edward said as we watched Alice and Jasper join us while we waiting for Rose and Emmett.

"Think you could have picked a louder place?" I asked Alice as a sea of purple and silver moved around us.

"Says the one who went to a Linkin Park concert and stood next to the speakers all night," Jasper joked as Rose and Emmett joined us.

"Okay, I have to admit: Alice this was a great idea," Rose said as she and Emmett joined us after paying for their tickets. Making our way to the bleachers, we fought our way to stand against the railing near the 50-yard line.

"This is a great spot!" Jasper commented as Alice, Rose and I leaned against the railing. I was listening to the conversation around me when I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist. I smiled as a plan formed in my mind.

"Rose, what would you do if I ran off with Emmett?" I asked, jokingly. Emmett squeezed me a little tighter. She turned her head with more attitude than I thought possible. I smirked as I reached up and started stroking the side of Emmett's face. Edward was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"If you don't give him back, I'll provoke the Volturi and blame it on you," she threatened, trying to keep the smile out of her voice. It didn't work as the smile spread across her face with every word she said. I nodded and took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Emmett," I said, turning in his arms, "Our love was strong but short lived. I will remember it forever," I solemnly vowed as I placed a hand over my heart. He sniffed a little as he backed away slightly. Edward came up and wrapped his arms and I melted into him.

"Bella, you were a partner I will never forget. I have lost to the bigger man and I humbly bow out. Good bye my love," he said as he stuck his hand out for Edward to shake.

"You were a worthy adversary, I shall treat her like the princess she is," Edward said, joining in our game as he shook Emmett's hand. The second they let go, the three of us burst into laughter.

"Where did you get that idea?" Jasper asked as he wrapped his arms around Alice. They were both smiling at our display, and several around us were still laughing at the little game.

"I don't know but it seemed like fun," I shrugged. He shook his head but Emmett held up his hand. He sniffed the air, very dramatically, for a second before a smile crept across his face.

"Do they have hot dogs here?" he asked, confusing us all.

"What are you going to do with a _hot dog_?" Rose asked, turning to face Emmett. He opened his mouth but she held up her hand, "On second thought, I don't want to know."

"They're selling hot dogs at the concession stand," Edward answered and Emmett nodded, disappearing in a flash.

"What is that boy up to?" Alice asked and we all shrugged. I tried seeing what he was going to do, but it was a jumbled mess. He hadn't made up his mind so I dropped the picture.

"Eddie!" a voice called through the crowd and Edward winced. I squeezed his arm as Ashley pushed through the crowd towards us.

"Is Bella going to get her revenge? Find out next on Oprah," Rose said, speaking into an invisible microphone. I smiled and shook my head but I watched as she stood before us.

"So you made it to the game?" she asked and Edward nodded.

"Looks like we did," he said, monotone as he pulled me closer to him.

"Me and my friends are sitting just over there if you want to join us," she offered but I couldn't stay quiet.

"'My friends and I'," I corrected, holding up my hand. Ashley looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Edward chuckled into my hair.

"It's 'My friends and I'. You said, 'Me and my friends', but that isn't grammatically correct," I explained. If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was someone trying to seduce Edward, and doing a poor job of it, and poor grammar.

"Okay…well, we're over there if you want to join us," Ashley said, still confused.

"No thanks, I'm here with my family," Edward said as he took my left hand in his left and my right hand in his right and folded my arms in his across my chest.

"Alright. Well, if you want to join us later you can," she said as if she hadn't just been rejected. She walked away, her thought still spinning about how Edward would leave me and join her.

"She really is clueless isn't she?" Rose asked as she watched Ashley sit with her friends. Edward and I nodded.

"So when is the game going to start?" Alice asked, checking her watch.

"8:00, in a few minutes," Jasper whispered to her. They were so cute to watch together.

"Welcome friends, to the first football game of the season! Who's excited?" Emmett's voice boomed through the speaker system. We all looked around and found Emmett standing in the announcer's box, microphone in hand. Cheers erupted through the stands but Emmett held his hand to his ear and the crowd went wild.

"What is he doing?" I asked, Alice. What I was really asking was how did we miss _this_?

"_I don't know, I guess we just weren't looking_," she answered.

"All right, all right, first thank you all for coming out here to support our team the Running Moose!" he yelled and the crowd went crazy again, "Second I have to say to my beautiful girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, I love you babe! Now, let's welcome the Moose!" he yelled as the team ran onto the field. I turned to Rose who was waving at Emmett before he disappeared from sight.

"Did you know he was going to do that?" she asked and Alice and I shook our heads.

"We weren't paying attention. Although I wouldn't have stopped him if I knew," Alice smiled as the team prepared for the kick off.

"So, how was I?" Emmett asked as he appeared next to us. Cheers erupted again as Rick caught the ball from an amazing pass.

"Fantastic, as usual," Rose squealed as she jumped up to hug Emmett. He beamed as he turned her in a small circle.

"You know you just committed yourself for life," Jasper joked as Emmett set Rose down next to him.

"I think I'm up for the challenge," he retorted as our team made a touchdown. The stands went wild as the score became 7 to 0.

"Bella!" a voice called through the crowd as the noise died down a little.

"Hey Jack!" I called back as he made his way to us. Edward stiffened and Alice giggled.

"_It's alright, he's more harmless than Ashley_," I told him but he still didn't let his guard down.

"Hey, so you made it to the game! Are you enjoying it?" Jack asked as he joined us by the railing.

"Haven't been watching it, to tell the truth; we were talking amongst ourselves," I answered as a time-out was called.

"Ah. I have to congratulate you man, that was awesome," Jack said as he high-fived Emmett.

"It was pretty cool, wasn't it?" Emmett said, puffing up his chest a little.

"Well, my friends and I have some seats a little higher up. Somewhere you can actually sit, and I was wondering if you all would like to join us," Jack offered as he pointed to a small group of people.

"It's a nice offer," Rose said as she nodded in approval.

"It would be nice to sit," Jasper said pensively and Alice nodded.

"I guess we'll take you up on your offer," Edward allowed. Jack led us through the crowd and up to where 6 people were sitting, 4 guys and 2 girls, "_Okay so he's a lot less harmless than Ashley,_" Edward admitted and I grinned.

"This is my brother, Robby and his girlfriend Sam, Derek, Jon, Tim, and my girlfriend Trina," Jack said as he introduced us to his group. Edward squeezed my hand at the mention of his girlfriend. He and Jack were going to become quick friends now.

"I'm Edward, this is my girlfriend Bella, That's Jasper and his girlfriend Alice, and that's Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, she goes by Rose," Edward said introducing us all.

"Wait, you're the guy who did the announcement," Derek said, pointing at Emmett. I rolled my eyes as Emmett nodded.

"Dude, that was awesome," Tim said as we sat down.

"Who'd you bribe to let you do that?" Jon asked as I listened to the conversation. I leaned against Edward and closed my eyes, breathing deeply.

"This has been an interesting week," I said as Jasper and Alice struck up a conversation with Robby and Sam.

"It most certainly has. You know, we would still make the ANE concert tomorrow night," Edward whispered in my ear but I shook my head. I decided not to go to the ANE concert; I just wanted to spend all weekend with Edward.

"You know why I choose not to go. Besides, I'm sure Kate and Garrett are enjoying themselves," I smiled as I thought of their reaction when we gave them the tickets. We were very glad we already lost the bet.

"Did you want to go somewhere special? I could have the plane delivered tonight and we could leave after the game," Edward said as he reached for his cell phone. I touched his hand.

"All I want is you and me in our bedroom. No planes, no islands, no hotel rooms that cost thousands of dollars a night, and especially no passports required," I said in a low, slow voice.

"I think I can comply with that," Edward whispered as he pulled me closer to him, if that was possible.

"_Do you think you two could join the real world for a few minutes?_" Rose asked, looking at us. We turned around to hear Jasper regaling the small group with a story.

"Wait, you really stood and touched a car for 2 ½ days?" Sam asked and Jasper nodded, "How'd you do that?"

"Just concentration…and bathroom breaks," Jasper joked. I remembered that day, well days. We all took turns watching him stand there, Emmett even tried to bring a thermos of blood to him but we stole it from him before he was able to bring the thermos in the mall.

"I tried that once, I was one of the last one's standing but I tripped and I broke my ankle," Derek said and I laughed. They turned to me, questioning my outburst.

"That sounds like something I would do. Tripping, I mean. I've never been in a contest," I explained. Even after becoming a vampire, I was still a little clumsy, the only vampire to trip while chasing prey.

"Well, that was that one contest where you had to stay up for 72 hours," Rose pointed out and I shook my head.

"Okay, fine. I was in a contest," I corrected. It wasn't my fault I forgot, I was in the contest when I was human and I was still remembering new things everyday from my human life.

"Did you win?" Jack asked but I shook my head.

"They tried to keep me awake for as long as possible but I lost," I admitted and my family smiled, remembering the ways in which they tried to keep me awake. Edward's was particularly effective...kissing me until I was breathless and my heart was pounding.

"What was the prize?" Robby asked.

"$10,000 and a trip to New York," I answered, everyone whistled.

"Hey, is anyone really watching the game?" Emmett asked our group. We slowly shook our heads, "The coffee shop is still open, anyone want to go?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Trina said and the group nodded. We all stood and slowly made our way towards the exit.

xxx

"Okay, that was…" I started.

"Fun. I almost forgot how fun it was to hang around humans," Rose finished my sentence. We had just arrived back to our house after spending 3 hours in the coffee shop and having a spitball fight.

"Did you stay and help clean up?" Esme called from the living room as we walked through the door.

"Is she now psychic?" Alice joked but I shook my head.

"She's a mother, she also knows the trouble we cause," Emmett answered smiling.

"Yes, we cleaned up," I answered as I came in and kissed Esme and Carlisle on the cheek.

"So any big plans for tonight?" Carlisle asked as Esme settled back down and leaned against him. Carlisle wrapped one arm around his wife and held his book with the other.

"Not really, do you two have anything planned for the evening?" Emmett asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Reading a new medical journal," Carlisle said, holding up the book.

"Spending time with him," Esme smiled as she rubbed Carlisle's hand.

"Hey, do you want to play Rockband V?" Jasper offered. Even though it was childish of us, we had a weak spot for musical video games. I turned to Edward.

"Please?" I asked and he sighed, "We will fly anywhere you want tomorrow afternoon if we can play tonight," I offered and that seemed to weaken him.

"Anywhere?" he double-checked and I firmly nodded. I could see the possibilities rushing through his head.

"We're in, at least until tomorrow afternoon," I cheered and Alice high-fived me.

"We're in," Rose said, Emmett nodding.

"Alright, full out rock-mode!" Alice squealed as she rushed to the basement door. I laughed and followed.

"Yes, tomorrow afternoon." Edward instructed quietly into his phone, "Thank you Jeff. I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he hung up his phone and quickly dialed another number.

"He really is going all out on this, isn't he?" Rose asked as she watched Edward make our hotel reservations.

"He always does," I sighed as I walked down the stairs, slipping out of sight of Edward.

"He loves to do it for you," Jasper called from the game room. I rolled my eyes.

"I know," I said as I entered the game room. It wasn't exactly a game room as it was a shrine to video games. Nine 60'' ion-crystal display TV's were hooked together to create one giant picture. I picked up my guitar and microphone, plugging them into the USBextension hub. We had rigged the game to allow for multiple instruments, Alice and I played the guitar, Rose played the keyboard and sang back-up, Jasper was on bass and Emmett and Edward played duel drums.

"_Alright, tomorrow at 12:30 we are leaving_," Edward told me as he quickly kissed me and grabbed his drumsticks, "_Also, I have to spoil you. I can never repay you for what you've done for me. Just let me have this weekend_," he pleaded. I gave in.

"_Anything, as long as it makes you happy_," I told him as Jasper started the game.

"_Really, anything?_" He asked.

"_Just don't buy me an island, I draw the line there,_" I said, semi-sternly. I knew I couldn't stop him from buying an island; I just had to voice my opinion before he got to grandiose of ideas.

"_I promise, no islands will be bought,_" Edward said, as he and Emmett clicked their drumsticks in unison, counting off the beats in the song.

This was going to be fun.

TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD TNMEBD

Okay, so it's been forever since I've updated but this is almost 6,000 words. I hope this makes up for the long absence.

Thank you for pushing the reviews past 100!

I should have regular updates out starting after I update my last active story, so in about a week or two. As much as it pains me, there are only a couple of chapters left!

Hope you all enjoyed!


	8. Author's Note NOT AN UPDATE

Hello all!

First and foremost, I am not dead. I know, shocking. I think the sentiment of 'you've been gone forever' is true; I have but I'm fixing that.

Just to forewarn you; I won't be updating any of the stories I have published until around February, I'm doing a total overhaul on them. I think Sex Games is staying pretty much the same (maybe a few minor changes) and Somewhere In Time is staying the same. As for everything else that isn't bolted down and completed, it's getting changed.

There's a whole, long, sob story associate with why I haven't been writing (at the end of this if you really want to know) but I'm writing again. That's the important thing.

If you like the show NCIS, I have a new story that is in the process of being beta'ed entitled The Meaning of Family. It's based off a YouTube video by Ziver92x "NCIS AU (Tiva+Carson)", the link if you want to check it out: [http : / / www. youtube .com/watch?v=m5tzQ_PrKx0]. Take the spaces out and you'll be sent to the video.

Next in the queue are Sex Games and then Dudley Goes to Hogwarts. In between getting those written, beta'ed and published I'll be posting a few one-shots I've written in the NCIS fandom (sorry guys, it's my new obsession).

If you've stuck with me through—what is this, my second or third hiatus? Thank you and your patience will be rewarded. Anywho, I really am back (you've said that before! I know) and I'm going to be publishing soon (promises, promises).

If you have any ideas as to punish me for my time away or just want to complain about your day because I haven't updated I will read and respond to any review/pm/email I get because you guys deserve it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**SOB STORY**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

If you really want to know what happened, it's kind of sad. When I was 11 or 12, I started getting into fanfiction (mostly Sue Thomas F.) and I found this site. I really liked the different stories and 'what if' scenarios that people came up with. Maybe I was too young or maybe she didn't understand but my mom told me "that crap is written by people who can't write and don't have a life". At 12 I'm still impressionable and I took my mom's words to heart: it hurt that something I really liked she thought so little of.

A few years pass and I realize I really like to write and I'm fairly good at it (A's in English make you think that) so I start writing a few stories of my own after I get a computer of my own. If any of you remember my original stories, those are the one's I'm talking about. I've since deleted the Pirates story (I'll repost it eventually if I get around to it) but Dudley Goes to Hogwarts stayed.

I really liked writing but my mom's words resonated in me and it made me feel like I was disappointing her without her knowledge. I also felt that I was distancing myself from God (I'm Christian if you can't tell by the username) because I believed I was disobeying my mom. That was the reason for my first break. I think it was a little less than a year later when I realized writing was a way to escape and relax so I picked up my stories again, re-wrote them (because they were really bad), and started publishing.

I was already reading Harry Potter and then I found Twilight and read that too. My mom was not happy with how much fantasy I was reading and we started arguing about pretty much everything. I'm already interested in the spiritual world and it fascinates me to study; I've already had an encounter with an angel (which might be the reason I'm so fascinated). I swear I saw a demon one night and it scared me out of my wits. That was the final straw for my mom and she demanded I hand over all my Harry Potter and Twilight books, movies, posters, everything.

Skip ahead to about a year ago, I started seeing a counselor (go ahead and laugh but it's because of her that I'm able to write without feeling guilty). I told her what my mom said and how it's effected me; she said my mom had no right to say that. I don't believe in magic, vampires, or werewolves but my mom swears I was about a step away from joining a coven and dancing in the moonlight. The counselor said if it makes me happy and isn't damaging my relationships, I should write.

I was still hesitant because I was sure my mom would find out; I wrote a little but not much. One day I saw that video by Ziver92x and the idea for a story came to me so I wrote. Since then, I can't seem to stop writing. I'm writing my own original stories as well as completing my stories from Harry Potter, Twilight, and NCIS. That video broke the dam and I've been writing ever since.

That's about it, that's my story. Because of a few words my mom told me about 10 years ago, I haven't been true to myself and sometimes parents are wrong (it's taken a year of counseling and more money than I want to think about to say/write those words). If any of you feel the same way, like your parents don't approve of something that makes you happy (like writing or drawing, whether it be something artistic or mechanical, like puzzles or fixing cars; whatever) I can relate and I'm truly sorry you have to hide a part of you from people who love you.

If you want to tell me what your parents have done/are doing, feel free. You might help someone else realize a truth that they need to hear or let others know they're not alone. In addition, I promise I'll write you back. If you read this, thanks, and if you stuck with me through all these years, double thanks (thanks thanks :) ).


End file.
